Where I Belong
by rhia xo
Summary: COMPLETE! ANYWHERE BUT HERE SEQUEL! Troy and Gabriella are happily married with twins, but nothing ever stays perfect forever, right? Story will be better than summary! Need to read ABH to get some of this story. Rated T to be safe!
1. I Love You

**Okay so after a long wait - we finally have Anywhere But Here's Sequel. Now I personally think this isn't going to be as good as the first one, as we had everything in that one them meeting, breaking up, a wedding, two babies etc. But I've got a lot of drama planned for this one! Plus two more weddings, and some other things!**

**This is taken place 3 months after the last chapter just incase you were confused. ANYWAY review with your thoughts on the story and your ideas!! **

**PS. Please be paitent if I don't upload like all the time, I'm writing three stories at the moment so don't forget to check them out too!**

**Love Rhia xx**

* * *

**Where I Belong.**

**Chapter 1 – I love you.**

It was a warm day in March, and me and Troy were at the park with our 6 month year old twins. We were meeting up with Taylor, Chad and their baby Tallulah for a picnic. Chad and Taylor had just come home from their honeymoon. I grinned remembering their wedding.

"_Gabriella! How do you work these things!?" Chad cried._

"_Chad, honey that's a tie – let me sort it for you!" I giggled and redid the mess he'd made of it._

"_Thanks Gab. Maybe you could help me with sorting this collar out too.."_

"What are you grinning about?" Troy said as he pushed the double buggy.

"Chad and Taylor's wedding and Chad not having a clue what to do."

"Oh, yeah that was pretty funny." Troy smiled.

I picked up his hand and entwined our fingers and grinned at him. We continued walking until we could see Chad, Taylor and the baby.

"Hey guys, how was the honeymoon?!" I said happily, hugging them both.

"It was great!" Chad said grinning.

"Glad you had fun!" Troy said as we both put the twins down on the blanket.

"How could I not have fun when Chad was there?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Taylor, I'm going to take that as a compliment.." Chad said.

"You would." She said giggling.

"So, anything exciting happen?" I asked, whiling helping Troy put the twins on the blanket.

"Well we went to this theme park, and Chad went on every ride there even though he'd already been sick twice." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"It was awesome!" Chad cried.

"And they had a great spa there, I could just leave Chad in the arcade, Tallulah in her little holiday baby group, and off to the spa for me!"

"Sounds like our honeymoon!" I winked at Troy. I had made him come to all the spas with me and as much as he still denies it, he did enjoy them!

"So how is everyone?" Chad asked.

"Great, we saw Sharpay and Ryan's show last night – it was really good, wasn't it?"

"Yep, they were the stars of the show!!" Troy said nodding.

"Aw, we'll try and catch it in the week. Anyway, how's the magazine?" Taylor asked.

Okay maybe I should rewind a little bit.

After having the twins, I decided I didn't want to do Science anymore, so I left my teaching job. I then decided to open my own fashion magazine. I had bought a big building in the centre of New York, which was currently being finished decorating. I had employed all staff, and we were just waiting to move into the offices to begin the magazine.

"It's all going great, just waiting for the offices to be complete, then its all systems go!"

"That's great! Were so proud of you, but aren't you going back to work a bit early, y'know with the twins and everything?" Taylor questioned.

"Not really, I'm only going to be working full time for the first week, then I'll be working from home during our ideas month, only going in about twice a week." I paused. "It shouldn't be till about 3-4 months till the first issue comes out, so I won't be working in the offices till then." I smiled.

"Oh good." Taylor nodded.

"Anyway how about we start to eat, I'm starving!" Troy grinned.

"Same here man!" Chad laughed.

"When are you boys not?" Me and Taylor asked at the same time then burst out laughing.

"So how are Casey and Sharpay?" Taylor asked while getting out a sandwich.

"Well you know when you get these cravings?"

"Yep?"

"Well Sharpay's got one for shopping." I giggled.

"Shopping?!" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. She's been shopping every day for stuff for her and the baby!"

"Oh my god. I don't think anything can surprise me with that girl. Anyway what about Casey?"

"She's coping well, about 4 months pregnant now I think. Due sometime in August."

"Aw a summer baby! Anyway when are we expecting another one from you two?" Taylor winked at me and Troy.

Troy laughed. "Well maybe after the twins second birthday? We've got enough on our hands at the moment."

"Right, but I definitely want more!" I giggled.

"Same!" Taylor agreed, while pulling Tallulah onto her lap and feeding her some baby food.

I looked over to Troy who was feeding our beautiful twins. How did I end up this lucky? I remember the first time he told me he loved me.

"_Gabriella.." Troy started. We were both in high school and had just come back from a disastrous date._

"_If it's about how I accidentally tripped over the waiter tonight and made him tip all ice cream down you tonight. I'm sorry." I sighed._

"_No its not that."_

"_Well is it the fact I made you wait an extra 45 minutes as I was late getting ready?"_

"_No Gabi..It's.."_

"_Oh my god. Its how I took forever ordering food isn't it? Its not my fault I'm a fussy eater!"_

"_Gabriella!."_

"_Oh I get it, it's the fact that I was a terrible date and your dumping me. Well let me save you the breath.." I cried as I began to stand up but something pulled me back down._

"_Will you just shut up?" Troy asked impatiently._

_I sat back down and looked at him confused. "Well if it isn't any of those what is it!?"_

"_I love you." He said softly._

"_You what?" I whispered._

"_I wanted to say I love you Gabriella." He said taking my hand._

_I looked him in the eye, and saw the honesty in them. "I love you too Troy." I said smiling._

_He leaned in and kissed me passionately as I returned it. After a while I he pulled back._

"_You know, next time you should just really keep your mouth closed. It'd save a lot more time." He said grinning, then began to lean in again._

"What are you thinking about?" Troy whispered as he handed me Jared.

"When you told me you loved me for the first time." I said softly.

"Oh yeah, when you wouldn't shut up." He smirked.

"Well you didn't deny any of the things I told you." I protested.

"Well I will now then. I love the fact that your really clumsy and you were the perfect date." He said, then kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." I said grinning.

"And I love you too." He whispered in my ear.

"Is this a recreation of Romeo and Juliet or something?" Taylor interrupted.

I giggled. "No were just in love." I said proudly.

"Good for you, now anyway Troy how was the game on Saturday, without your star player because he was on holiday?" He asked pointing at himself.

"What do you mean? I wasn't on holiday?" Troy asked grinning.

"Ha-ha little comedian we have here do we?" Chad laughed.

"Ha. Anyway good game it was, we won obviously, because I was playing." He winked at Chad.

"Yeah, sure you keep thinking that.." Chad said giving him thumbs up, grinning.


	2. You Can’t Just Leave Me

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story, but I've been super busy, and sort of had a writers block but I'm back with more ideas now! I have so many for this one, and I can tell you now it's going to have A LOT of drama. Mwaha**

**I've allready written the next chapter, so if I get say over 20 reviews by tonight, I'll update :D. If not your going to have to wait untill tomorrow, because I'm in a evil mood mwaha.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, its basically a filler chapter!**

**Rhia xx.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You Can't Just Leave Me**

Me and Troy were walking home with the twins in a double pram, from the park.

"Troy, can we go to Paris?" I asked hopefully.

"No Gabi, we don't have the time." He sighed.

"Then we can make time?"

"Brie, this is an important season for me."

"But it's just basketball."

"No its not just basketball it's my job!" Troy stressed.

"So you can't take anytime off?

"No!" He cried. "Besides we can't keep relying on the guys to mind the dog."

"We can take Sam with us!"

Troy muttered something under his breath as we arrived outside our house. He opened the door and took the twins into their play pen.

"Then I guess I'm going on my own." I said shrugging my shoulders as I followed him into the kitchen.

"What?!"

"Well I need to go because of the magazine. And I just thought we could of made a trip out of it as a family. Guess not." I said as I got out some paperwork.

"Gabriella, you cannot go to Paris on your own." Troy protested.

"I wont, I'll ask Sharpay to come – I mean she loves fashion, right?"

"But what about the twins?" He cried.

"I'm sure you'll do fine with them for a week." I winked at him, then got my phone out and rang Sharpay.

"Hey, Sharpay?"

"Oh hey Gabi!" She giggled into the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Paris with me next month, its for the magazine and could really do with some company!" I asked.

"Oh my god! Yes yes yes!" She screamed.

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow with the details!" I grinned then hung up.

"Gabi, I'm going to be busy with work, I can't stay in with the twins all day!" Troy shouted.

"Fine I'll take them!"

"You cant just leave with our kids for a week!"

"Oh my god. WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND!?" I yelled

"Gabi.." Troy said softly.

"Look I'll be fine, I'll ring you every night – and besides, if I don't go, I can't release the magazine till we do have time to go." I sighed.

"But you can't just leave me!" He cried quietly.

"It'll only be a week, and you'll be able to have a nice relaxing week."

"Fine." He eventually said.

-----

"Troy Hun, you've got to wake up." I said as I tapped my husband's shoulders.

"Can't I just stay in bed?" He groaned.

"Nope, its off to work for you." I laughed.

He got up slowly as I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your hair." I said pointing.

"Hey! Your hair isn't too great in the morning either, but I keep my mouth shut!"

"My hair is fine!"

"Of course it is." He smirked.

"Troy Bolton!" I giggled then chased him down stairs, into the kitchen.

He picked me up as I ran through the door and began tickling me.

"Tr-oy!" I said between laughter.

He put me down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Brie." He smiled.

"I love you too." I said, then kissed him on the cheek and headed into the living room to check on the twins. I sat on the sofa and pulled out the laptop and began searching for flight tickets. As I was looking I had a great idea.

I got out my phone and rang Taylor, who I knew would be already up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Taylor! Do you want to come to Paris for the week!?" I squealed.

"Oh my god, okay! How come?"

"Well, I need to go for the magazine, so I'm bring the twins and Troy's staying here, and Sharpay's coming too, and I'm going to ask Casey!"

"Okay! Can I bring Tallulah?"

"Yeah sure! Were going in a month. Well I'll ring you later - bye!" I said then hung up.

I knew Casey would be still in bed so I emailed her.

**FROM - Gabriella Montez**

**TO - Casey Davies**

**SUBJECT - Paris!**

**Hey Casey! Me Sharpay, Taylor, Tallulah and the twins are going to Paris next month! I need to go because of the magazine, but I thought I'd invite you guys! Troy's staying at home, so it's going to be a girly week of shopping, free stuff from designers and fashion shows! And you don't have to pay for thing, because everything will be on the magazine! I'll book you a flight and room but if you can't come don't worry! Ring me when you get this and I'll give you more details then!**

**Loves you xx.**

I clicked back on the webpage I was on, and booked a flight and 5 star hotel for 12 adults and three children. I decided that I was going to take 6 members of staff, plus my mom and step dad to look after the twins whenever I can't.

I got my phone out and again and rang my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me!" I said happily.

"Oh Gabriella!"

"Mom, I was wondering if you and Mark wanted to come to Paris for the week?" I asked while getting up.

"Why Hun?" My mom asked confused.

"Well me and some staff are going for the magazine, and I'm taking the twins, Sharpay, Casey, Taylor and Tallulah, so I was wondering if you wanted to come and help with the twins?" I asked, walking into the kitchen then sat next on the counter.

"Oh darling, that would be fabulous! We'd love to go! When is it?"

"Uh, next month, April 3rd."

"Oh okay, I'll drop the money by later sweetie."

"No mom, everything's on the magazine!" I said happily.

"Oh okay then. Well I've got to go now, I'll call by later!" She said then hung up.

"There's 15 of us going." I said giggling.

"Fifteen?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yep. My mom and Mark, me and the twins, Taylor and Tallulah and Sharpay and Casey."

"The other 6?"

"Staff."

"Why are you taking the girls and your mom then?" Troy asked

"Because mom and Mark can look after the twins when I'm working, and I asked everyone else cos it would be a nice break!"

"Oh. I'm finishing training early today - so how about I take you out for lunch?" Troy asked, grabbing his jacket and training bag.

"Sure, I'll be in the offices today though, their done, so pick me up from there." I said getting two jars of baby food out of the cupboard.

"What about the twins?"

"My mom's coming by later and she'll have them all day."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then." Troy said kissing me, then heading out.

"Love you!" I called.

"Love you too!" He shouted back, then walked outside, getting into his black Ferrari.

I smiled to myself then headed back to the living room where I picked the twins up and put them in their chairs.

I fed them both then my mom and Mark came over.

"Hey Hun!" She said happily.

"Hey guys." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"I thought you were going to the office?" Mark asked, looking at my outfit. I was wearing a brown suede matching tracksuit.

"I am. Meeting Taylor at the gym first then to the office." I said, opening the door.

"Okay we've got a house key, we'll lock the door when we go out." My mom said.

"Thanks!" I said and got in my car and drove to the gym.


	3. Just A Day In The Office

**Okay I need to explain a few things about this chapter. Since watching The Devil Wears Prada, it inspired me to introduce a fashion magazine into the story, and it goes well with all the drama I've planned, so basically this chapter goes into the whole magazine, and Gabi's job.**

**Secondly, the magazine name - Mode, isn't copied off Ugly Betty, it's actually french for fashion and I really liked the name, and couldnt be bothered to think of something better ha. Anyway quite a long chapter - hope you enjoy it xx**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! x**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Just A Day In The Office..**

"Hey Gab!" Taylor said as we both walked into the gym.

"Hey!"

"So how's everything?"

"Good, you?"

"Great, Chad's sad that he can't come to Paris because he wanted to see their Disneyland." Taylor rolled her eyes as I started to giggle.

"Troy's annoyed because were abandoning him."

"Ha!"

We spent the next hour working out in the gym.

"Shoot! I have to be in the office in half an hour!" I exclaimed then got off the running machine and headed towards the changing rooms.

"I'm off today so I'm just going to pick up Tallulah from my sisters then head off shopping."

I grabbed my bag and towel then headed into a shower cubical and took a quick shower. I got out, in a towel, and began drying my hair.

"So, is this the first proper meeting?" Taylor asked over the dryer.

"Yeah. Then its work everyday, well only a few hours for me but yeah." I finished drying my hair, and changed into a white fitted shirt and black pencil skirt.

"Wow, you look hot. Like office girl hot." Taylor laughed.

"Thanks!" I said happily, throwing my clothes and towel into my gym bag as I got out my make up.

"Spoken to Casey or Sharpay since you've come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was on the phone to Casey last night, she was talking to me about her wedding plans."

"Yeah?"

"Ahuh, she wants to get married in the summer but she can't because of the baby. I spoke to Ryan as well, and he told me Casey's got bad mood swings." Taylor answered.

"No way?" I asked, putting my make up back into my bag and began brushing my hair.

"Yeah, he said if they get any worse he doesn't know how he'll cope."

"Oh my god. She's been okay with me."

"Yeah same. But he said she just like snaps every now and again and sometimes gets really mad over little things."

"Aw, well she doesn't mean it personally I know that."

"Yeah, I told him that and he said he knows but it's just annoying him."

"Oh well, he's got about another 5 months of that." I said grabbing my bags, then following Taylor out to the car park.

"What about Sharpay?" I asked.

"Oh, I spoke to her earlier and she's just really happy. She doesn't want the wedding till after she's back in shape, and then she's going to have a really big wedding."

"All paid for by her dad?" I grinned.

"Duh!" Taylor giggled.

"Well, I best be off, I'll call you later or something?"

"Yeah sure, good luck with the meeting!"

"Thanks!" I called out then got back into the car and drove to the offices.

As I arrived I was greeted by the doorman then headed into a lift which took me to the third floor, which was completely mine.

I gasped as I walked out of the lift. Everything was colourful, but not too in your face. I looked around to see desks around with computers on them. I kept walking, passing offices, editoring rooms and designing rooms. I stopped outside the room which had 'MEETING ROOM' in green on the door. I smiled then walked in too see a table full of people turning round.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I said nodding at them then headed to the end of the table and sat down.

"Anyway, hey I'm Gabriella Bolton and I'm the editor of Mode magazine." I smiled shyly at everyone on the table.

"Okay, first things first I will be taking 6 staff to Paris on April 3rd. So please put your name down if you're available from then until April 11th. We will be going for 7 nights. As much as I would love to take you all, I'm taking some other people too." I said, handing a sheet across the table.

"You will be expected to take notes during this meeting, and please do give your ideas - I appreciate them all!"

---

After the meeting, which was successful I headed towards my office with my files. I walked into a large room with a desk and computer in the middle and other stuff around the room. This was my assistant's room, Holly.

"Hi Gabriella!" She said looking up from her desk. "Would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"Uh no thanks I'll be going soon. But can you make sure you if any designers call or anybody important, make a note of it and tell them I'll ring them back tomorrow as I'm not here. Also if anyone calls inviting me to parties, premiers etc - accept them as long as their not on the same day. I need to make sure word about this magazine gets around." I said as she nodded.

"Got it!" She said smiling as I walked into my office. I looked around and grinned. It was gorgeous. It was pink, black, white and grey. It had a glass desk in the middle with my computer and notes on it. Then there was a pink filing cabinet in the corner, as well a big shelf, and more.

I sat down in the chair and began looking through front covers I'd been sent from the magazine creative designers, but was interrupted by my phone going off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Casey!"

"Oh hey!" I said happily.

"Just wanted to say, I'd love to come to Paris!"

"Great, were going April 3rd and coming back April 11th, that okay?" I asked.

"That's fine!" She answered.

"Gabriella, you have reception on line 2!" Holly called from the other room.

"I got to go Case, I have to take a call, and I'll speak to you soon!" I said then hung up.

"Okay thanks Holly!" I called back then picked up the phone.

"Gabriella Bolton speaking."

"We have Troy Bolton here, would you like us to send him up?" A woman asked.

"Oh yeah sure, thanks!" I said then put the phone down and continued looking through front covers.

"There's a big fashion show with the spring line in New York next week, you've been invited along with 3 other staff members of your choice." Holly said, appearing by the door.

"Okay, tell them I'll go. Also Holly, you get to come to Paris with me." I said smiling at her.

"Me?" She said shocked.

"Holly, you're my assistant you come practically everywhere with me. So make sure you have a nice outfit for the fashion show too."

"Okay, anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, these are the 5 others I'm taking to Paris." I said handing her a sheet of paper. "Please make sure you tell them. Also please can you leave any appointments or notes for me on my desk, when I come back later. That's all." I said smiling at her.

She nodded then walked out, heading back to her desk.

"Hey." Troy said softly, leaning against the door.

"Hey yourself." I said grinning.

"Your floor looks amazing by the way."

"Thanks. I'm really happy with it."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." I said, grabbing my coat and bag then walking out, hand in hand, with Troy.

"I'll see later Holly!" I called to her and walked out, into the lift.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked happily.

"I thought we could go for pizza, then I dunno, ice cream?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as we walked to the car park.

"Hey Zeke!" I grinned as me and Troy walked into his restaurant.

"Oh hey guys! How are you?" Zeke exclaimed as he motioned for us to sit at the table beside him.

"Were good thanks, you?" Troy asked, holding the chair out for me. I smiled shyly at him then sat down.

"Great thanks."

"How's Sharpay?" I asked.

"Oh you know the usual, fine as long as she's got a shopping bag in her hand." Zeke laughed. "Your taking her to Paris aren't you? Good luck!"

I giggled. "I know, but at least it'll be keeping her happy."

"Yeah. 6 months now and I'll be a dad." Zeke said dreamily.

"Best feeling in the world man." Troy nodded.

"How are the twins anyway?"

"Oh great, I love being a mum. But it's going to be a bit of a struggle with the magazine and them right now." I sighed.

"Ah that's right, how is the magazine?" Zeke asked, handing us menus.

"Oh it's going great, had our first meeting earlier. But I'll only be working small hours because of the twins. Sometimes I suppose I can take them into the office, on quiet days. But either my mom will be looking after them or we'll have to hire a nanny."

"Aw, well good luck with the magazine, what can I get you?"

"Can we have a two margarita pizzas and a bottle of wine please?" Troy asked, closing the menu.

"Sure thing." Zeke winked at us, took the menus back then walked away.

"How was practise?" I asked.

"Good. We have a game Friday."

"You'll do great! Did you know its Casey's birthday next week?"

"Really? What are we getting her?"

"Not sure, but we should take her out for a nice meal."

"Yeah."

"Here we go!" Zeke said as her poured us both a glass of wine.

"Thanks Zeke!" I said. He nodded then walked over to another table.


	4. Exhausted

**Hey guys! This story may seem a bit boring, but I didn't want to jump straight in with drama, so there'll be some drama in the next chapter, and bits of drama leading up to BIG drama, which I've had planned for a while and cant wait to write it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's just a little filler xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Exhausted**

"So, are you excited for Paris?" Troy asked sadly.

"Your still annoyed that I'm going aren't you?"

"I'm not annoyed.."

"You are. Look Troy, I have to do this – this is my dream job, and this trip really means something to me." I said holding his hand gently.

"I know, I know." Troy said sighing. "So are you excited?"

"Really excited! I mean I love Paris! Were going to have so much fun, but don't worry I'll call you all the time." I said truthfully.

Troy smiled weakly at me then took a sip of his wine.

---

"So what time will you be home?" Troy asked as we pulled outside the offices.

"I'll be home in about 2 hours." I said, kissing him on the cheek then getting him out, waving as he drove off.

I smiled to myself as I walked back into the offices.

"Nice to see you again, Ms Bolton." A man said as I got into the lift.

"You too." I said politely.

The lift doors re-opened at my floor, and I walked straight to my office, receiving various hellos on my way.

"Hi Holly." I said walking into my office.

"Oh hi Gabriella, have a nice lunch?" She asked following me in.

"Great thanks."

"I have the list of the people going to Paris, along with their contact numbers and email addresses. Also I have a list of parties and people you need to ring back."

"Okay thanks, I'll have the Paris names and the list of parties, and can you ring back everyone else then put me through?" I asked, taking the list off her.

"Sure thing." She ran back into the main room and sat back down. "I have the Paris fashion show organisers on line 3!" She called.

I picked up the phone and took a deep breath. "Gabriella Bolton speaking."

"Hello, this is Paul Brandon and I'm calling to confirm your 7 places to all 9 fashions shows in Paris, and backstage passes for all of them." A voice came through the phone.

"Oh yeah, me and my staff will be arriving in Paris on the 3rd then leaving on the 11th."

"Okay, I'll be sending your passes and tickets over in the next week."

"Thanks that would be great. Bye!" I said, then put the phone down satisfied.

"Gabriella, I have a designer on line 1!" Holly called again.

I picked up the phone and went through the usual routine. "Gabriella Montez speaking."

"Hi I was just wondering when you're hosting a designer's showcase for your magazine, as I am interested in showing a few pieces of my work."

"Oh that won't be for another week yet, but if you leave your number with my assistant, I'm sure she'll get back to you." I sighed putting the phone down.

"Holly line 1! And if any designers call about a showcase, tell them to leave their numbers!" I shouted.

I decided to go have a look at what else everyone one else was doing, so I told Holly to take all my calls for me then headed off around the floor.

"Hi." I said sweetly as I pulled up outside the designing offices.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Shaun Jones and I'm you head of designing." A man said politely.

"I know." I grinned at him.

"You do?" He asked shocked.

"I did employ you." I laughed.

"Oh its just most bosses don't even know their staff's names." He said nervously.

"Well you won't have to worry about that with me. Anyway, let's see what you guys have been up to then." I said happily.

---

"I am exhausted!" I cried as I walked in the house, my hands full with files and books.

"Hey Brie, how was the office?" Troy asked coming out with Imogen in his hands.

"Good. But will you be able to stay at home most of this week and next week, I have some big parties to attend." I said, heading into the living room and throwing my stuff on the sofa.

"How many nights?"

"About 6."

"Gabriella, you can't expect me to look after the kids all the time when you go out partying." He stressed.

"It's just for those nights, then it's back to normal. Besides I look after the kids all day usually." I yawned.

"I suppose your right."

"Anyway you can come with me to two of them, as you've been invited. The other four are just for staff."

"Oh okay. I'll be back now, I'm putting Imogen and Jared to bed." And with that, he was back out of the room.

I spread my work onto the tables, mixing them about, and changing their orders. Once I was done, I got out my catalogue and began flicking through it, occasionally folding pages over.

"What you doing?" Troy asked, making me jump.

"Well just checking out the summer's fashion, and picking some stuff for me to go to Paris in."

"Are you in the office tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"No I'm going shopping with Sharpay."

"With the twins?"

"Yeah, they need some new outfits for Paris too." I smiled as Troy threw his head into his hands.

"You'll be costing me a fortune." Troy groaned as I grinned.

---

"Troy sweetie, you need to get up – you have half an hour to get to practise!" I shouted.

"HALF AN HOUR?!" Troy shot up like a bolt.

I nodded then turned my back on the room and headed back downstairs and made us both a cup of coffee and him some toast. Five minutes later he rushed back downstairs.

"I made you breakfast." I said softly, pointing to the table.

"Thank you so much!" Troy sighed of relief then sat down.

I smiled then headed upstairs to change. I picked out a grey kitted top and black skinny jeans, with black flat shoes. I picked out some baby clothes for Imogen and Jared then headed back downstairs.

"You look great." Troy complemented.

"Thanks, you better go though – you're going to be late!" I laughed.

"Shoot! Right okay, love you!"

"Love you too!" I called back, just in time before he slammed the door.


	5. Flashbacks & Moodswings

**Okay this chapter has a bit of drama in it, and it will continue now from this. I have a really good story line for about chapters 8-9, it's going to be big mwaha. So make sure you keep reading, because even if it seems a bit dull atm, it will get better!**

**Make sure you review guys! I've been having about 3 for each chapter.. Which isn't very good [. It means a lot :).**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter - Rhia xx.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – Flashbacks & Moodswings**

I took the twins then changed them into their outfits and smiled at them. Mine and Troy's children. I stood there for a moment going through some of our memories together.

"_Troy, just go off with Sharpay. Go on, do the show with her. I'm done here." A young Gabriella cried beside a pool._

"_No, wait! Gabi!" Troy shouted, pulling her back._

"_I'm sorry." Gabriella sniffed, tears falling down her face._

"_Don't do this Gabriella." _

_---_

"_What made you come back?" Troy gasped._

"_Something in here." Gabriella, whispered, pointing to her heart._

_Troy smiled weakly, then began leaning in._

_---_

"_Troy! Common' lets have a photo together!" Gabriella Montez giggled, pulling Troy into photo booth._

"_Fine." He groaned, then put some money in._

"_Smile!"_

_Troy turned to face her then kissed her on the cheek as the flash went off._

_Gabriella turned to look at him shocked, but then kissed him on the cheek as the next flash went off._

_When they got the photos they decided that Gabi would have the one of Troy kissing her cheek, and Troy would have the one of Gabi kissing his cheek._

_---_

_Gabriella Montez sat on her bed alone. The rest of the gang were in New York. They had been for a week, and she was missing them so much._

_Suddenly, her phone began to ring._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey it's me."_

_Gabriella smiled. Troy would often call her to give her the news._

"_How are things out there?"_

"_Great. I miss you so much." Troy said softly._

"_Troy, I miss you too."_

_---_

"So, how are you?" Sharpay gushed. It was 12pm and we were shopping around New York with the twins.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great!" Sharpay grinned as she turned into a shop.

"I need, about 3 evening dresses, as I have some I haven't worn yet, and then I need some fashionable clothes." I said, counting my fingers.

"Well you've come shopping with the right person." Sharpay winked.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a green knee length dress.

"Love it. What about this?" Sharpay smiled, picking up a light pink dress.

"Uh.. yeah, it's great." I nodded.

We spent the rest of the day buying clothes for ourselves and for the twins.

"So, are you going to Ryan and Casey's later?" Sharpay asked while getting into her car.

"Shoot! I forgot about that! We'll be there though." I said getting the twins into their baby seats.

"Casey said she'll have food ready about 6."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I called to her, as she pulled out of her space and drove out. I got into the car myself then drove home.

"Troy?" I shouted, opening our front door.

Troy came downstairs quickly and smiled.

"Nice day?" He asked while taking the twins off me as I brought the shopping bags in.

"Yep." I grinned.

"You didn't go overboard with the spending did you?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Gabi.."

"Look this was the sort of, big shopping spree you only go on now and again – I'll be busy working soon to go shopping anyway." I pouted.

"I'm sure you'll make time." He rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Were supposed to be going over to Casey's tonight for dinner by the way."

"We are? What about the twins?" Troy asked as we sat down in the living room.

"I'm going to have to ring my mom.."

"Gabi, you can't keep relying on your mom."

"Sure I can." I smiled at him as I got my phone out and dialled her number.

"Mom, can you baby-sit tonight, me and Troy forgot were supposed to be going over to Casey's tonight."

"Sure thing honey! How about you drop them over on your way?"

"Thanks mom, I owe you!" I said then hung up.

"We need to go get ready Troy." I said, getting up and heading upstairs. He sighed then followed me up.

"Nothing too dressy right? Just casual, but like you've made a bit of an effort." I told myself.

"It's only dinner Brie." Troy laughed from the other side of our room.

"Yeah, but it's always nice to make an effort." I pulled out a grey cotton dress, which came just above my knees. "Casual, but shows you thought about it." I said proudly.

"They should give awards for this sort of thing." Troy said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Mr.Sarcastic."

He winked at me then walked downstairs. I smiled to myself then pulled out some skin colour tights and my grey ugg boots. I quickly changed then put my hair up in a bobble, letting loose ends fall, then doing my make up. As I walked down stairs, Troy nodded in approvement.

"You really know who to work a casual look." He said then leaned in and began kissing me. I smiled into the kiss then depend it. We both pulled apart as my phone began ringing. I giggled as I showed who was calling to Troy.

"She always did have the worst timing."

---

"_Goodnight Gabs." A 16 year old Troy Bolton said softly, on Gabriella's door step._

"_Night." She replied, then leaned in and softly kissed him. The soft kiss turned out into a make out session, and neither pulled away until Gabriella's front door opened._

"_Gabi are you-" Gabriella mom froze as she seen the two teenagers in front of her jump apart. "I'll just go back inside." She smiled._

_---_

"_Happy New Years Troy." Gabriella Montez smiled at her boyfriend, on her balcony._

"_Happy New Years to you too Gabriella." He smiled back. Troy leaned in, then Gabriella began to meet him half way. Her lips practically touching Troy's as she began to lean in once more but jumped, hitting Troy's nose._

"_Ow!" Troy cried._

_Gabriella opened her phone, annoyed at whoever had rang her, ruining the moment._

"_HAPPY NEW YEARS SWEETIE!" A drunken Ms Montez called from the other line._

"_You too mom." Gabriella sighed then hung up._

_---_

"_I'm leaving for New York." Troy said, tears coming down his cheek._

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" Gabriella cried._

_Just then, Gabriella's door began to open._

"_Gabi, I'm going shop- oh" Ana Montez froze at the sight of her daughter crying. _

"_I'll sort it out don't worry Ms Montez." Troy reassured her, then she walked back out._

---

I grinned at him then got my phone out. "Hi mom."

"Hi dear, when are you dropping Imi and Jared up?"

"Were just leaving."

"Okay, see you soon sweetie!"  
"Bye mom!" I said then hung up.

"So where were we?" Troy winked.

---

"Hey guys! Come in!" Ryan exclaimed as he opened the door. He led us through into the dining room where we were greeted by the rest of the gang.

"You look great Gabs." Casey said, hugging me.

"You too!" I smiled, then sat down beside Troy and Taylor.

"How is she?" I whispered to Taylor.

"I talked to Ryan and he said she's still having the mood swings but he's coping." She whispered back.  
"Good." I said.

"So Sharpay, what's happening with your Broadway shows right now?" Troy asked.

"Well, we finished our show this week, and now Ryan and I will be producing one, as were both too busy to star in one at the moment." She said proudly.

"Yup. It's great to be the working off the stage for a bit." Ryan said.

"Everyone's here and the foods not ready!" Casey stressed.

"It's okay hun, calm down." Ryan said calmly.

"WHY DON'T YOU CALM DOWN!?" She shouted. Everyone froze then looked at each other.

Casey's eyes began to water. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said quietly.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys, this authors note has nothing to do with this story but please ready anyway :.**

**I've been writing a few new stories recently, but I've taken parts out of their first chapters and put them here, for you guys to vote for your favourite one. The winning story, will be uploaded within the next week, and continued. The runner up will be uploaded later on, when I have the time - and the losing one, well it wont be uploaded yet, but I'll write it when I can, then upload it hopefully, later this year.**

**So please review with which story you like the best.**

**

* * *

**

**STORY 1.**

"Excited?" Troy Bolton asked his best friend, Gabriella Montez while they sat on her roof.

Tomorrow was her first day at East High; she was transferring as she didn't fit into her old high school. She felt like she needed a fresh start.

Troy and Gabriella have been friends since they were still in diapers, as their parents were all really close. Troy is a year older than Gabriella.

"I guess so. I'm really nervous though." Gabriella said, hugging her knees.

"Hey, don't worry – East High is a really relaxed school." Troy said happily, lying through his teeth.

East High was not a relaxed school. It was revolved around basketball players, cheerleaders, parties and popularity.

Troy sighed. He hoped Gabriella would fit in. She was smart, and enjoyed learning – things that weren't taken easily at his school. He decided he'd warn everyone she's like his sister, so they wouldn't make fun of her or nothing.

"Thanks for helping me get ready by the way." Gabi smiled weakly.

"No problem – you're going to love East High. By the way, why didn't you come here in the first place?"

"Well, I was at a different middle school than you, and all my friends said they didn't want to go to East High, so I decided I didn't want to either."

"But, didn't the fact that I was going to be there, make you wanna go?" Troy grinned as Gabi laughed.

"Well it was tempting, since we've known each other forever, but I wanted to stick with my friends, as high school is a scary experience right?"

"Right." Troy agreed.

"Gabi!" Gabriella's younger sister Isabella called from her Gabi's balcony. Isabella was 8, and wasn't Gabriella's only sister. There was Madison, who was 14, and Jasmine, who was 4.

"Ahuh?" Gabi called out.

"Can you help me with my homework!?" Isabella shouted.

"Sure, wait there Issie!" Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy.

"It's fine, I have to get going anyway, I was gunna meet Chad for a one on one on the riverside court." Troy nodded.

"Oh okay." Gabriella smiled, and then gently slipped off her roof, back onto the balcony, as Troy copied her.

They wanted into her bedroom, to see Isabella sitting on Gabi's bed.

"Hey Issie!" Troy exclaimed.

"Hi Troy!" Issie giggled.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, Gab?" Troy asked by the door.

"Sure." She nodded then waved. He waved back then headed downstairs. Gabi turned to her little sister and smiled.

"So what's this week homework?" She asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STORY 2.**

The laughter of children outside, playing hopscotch on the pavement. The sky high in the sky, shining down on them. This was Albuquerque.

Home of Gabriella Montez.

---

"Hi, sorry I can't take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep!" I groaned then threw down the phone.

Taylor Mckessie was ALWAYS too busy to answer her phone. Even back in high school. She's been my best friend since then. I've got another best friend too.

Sharpay Evans. The famous actress, bit of a shocker to me too. We got really close during college. She'd ramble on about Troy Bolton, while I'd ramble on about our next assignment. Everyone rambled on about Troy Bolton. I never spoke to him though. Not once.

I'm a teacher at East High, but was a waitress in Zeke's café, 'Wildcat' during the summer. Its full of East High old and new students, and anyone who just loves their basketball team. Well, and then there's me.

Sure I'm an old student of East High, but no way was I fan of their basketball team. They were all stuck up jerks! Well apart from Zeke, he's pretty cool. And Chad. He's dating Taylor, which was a big surprise to me. They hated each other in high school! Anyway, Chad plays basketball still, but he's not as famous as Troy Bolton.

He was the real wildcat that shined through.

My thoughts were thrown to the back of my head as my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's me. You rang." Taylor said.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee?" I asked casually.

"Sure, Woodland Row?" She asked.

"Yup, see you soon!" I said, the hung up.

We always met at Woodland Row. That wasn't the name of the coffee shop. But it was the road it was in. Woodland Row was the gorgeous road with small shops and cafes.

I grabbed my bag then headed out into the car. Getting in the driving past the school children in my neighbour hood. I frowned at them.

Little Gabriella Montez was still single. And hadn't been on a date in a while..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STORY 3.**

"GABRIELLA!" Ana Montez shouted from the bottom of the stairs, of their new house.

"Coming mom!" Gabriella shouted back, and then hurried downstairs.

"I've invited our next door neighbours round for dinner, so we can all get to know each other!" Her mom told her.

"Mom.." Gabi groaned. She was usually quite shy, and wasn't really in the mood to be introduced to her new neighbours.

"Hey, it'll be fun, I heard they have a son who is the same age as you!" She smiled as she picked up Leah, her who was four.

"And that makes everything all better?" Gabi laughed then headed back upstairs to change. She chose a long red loose jumper, and black leggings. She slipped on her black sandals then walked downstairs as she heard the doorbell go.

"Hello, I'm Ana, and these are my daughters Gabriella and Leah." Ms Montez said happily to the family of three in front of her.

"It's lovely to meet you! I'm Lucille, this is Jack, and this is our son Troy." A woman greeted.

Gabriella looked at them all, their son, Troy, looked extremely bored.

"Come in, dinner will be ready soon!" Ana said happily, motioning for the family to come in.

"Gabi, how about you take Troy upstairs?" She asked, as Gabriella sighed then nodded.

She headed upstairs, not bothering to check if the boy was following her. Unluckily for her, he did follow.

"So, do you go to East High?" Gabi asked, after a long awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm starting there." She said, trying to make a conversation.

"Cool."

Gabi rolled her eyes, and then turned to her sketch book. She drew all the time, and had a really good talent for it.

"What you drawing?" Troy asked, making Gabi jump.

"Oh, uh, nothing much.. Just doodles." She said quickly. She'd never shown anyone her drawings, because usually they related really well to her life.

"Can I see?" Troy asked.

She thought about it for a moment, as much as she didn't want to, she felt the urge to let him. She slowly began to nod then he leaned over the bed to see what she was drawing.

"That's this house right?" He asked, and he was right. She'd drawn her mom, her sister, and herself in front of the new house. Her mom and her sister were happy, but Gabriella was the biggest, taken up nearly more room than the house. There was great detail in her; you could see the tears and sadness in her eyes.

"I guess you didn't want to move here?" He laughed.

"You could say that.." Gabi shrugged.

Don't forget to review with either

STORY 1

STORY 2

or STORY 3!

* * *

**And, the next chapter of Where I Belong, will be up tomorrow :).**


	7. Paris Here We Come! & Authors Note

**Okay heres the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it :).**

**Please review! And check my authors note on the end, regarding my story poll in the last chapter xx**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – Paris Here We Come!**

"OKAY!" Sharpay called out then motioned for me and Taylor to follow her out and she grabbed Casey.

We walked into the kitchen and sat her down.

"What's wrong hunny?" Sharpay said sweetly.

"I don't know. I'm getting really bad mood swings, like I'm either super happy, really angry, or crying my eyes out!" She cried.

"Look its okay, its normal when you're pregnant." I said rubbing her back.

"Maybe not to your extreme.." Taylor muttered.

We all shot her glare. "Hunny, if you think their really bad, you should go talk to your doctor, maybe he can prescribe you something?" Taylor suggested.

"Your right." She sniffed. "I'm really sorry if I just snap at you, I can't control these emotions." She said wiping her eyes.

"You're forgiven in advance." I smiled at her, holding my hand out for her. She took it and we took her back into the dining room.

"Food won't be long." Casey said quietly.

"Great!" Chad said happily.

Troy shot me a questioning look and give him a look which said, I'll tell you later.

"So.. How's the magazine Gabi?" Ryan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh it's going great! Can't wait for Paris now!" I said happily.

"Me neither, Gabi you so have to get us some free clothes from the fashion shows." Taylor grinned.

"Why, we can just buy them in the shops?" Sharpay asked confused.

"You can buy them, I doubt the rest of us can." Taylor laughed.

"But yeah the magazine is going really well, bit of a struggle with the twins but we'll manage." I said, trying to convince myself as Troy sighed beside me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Nothing, nothing."

I raised my eyebrows at him then continued chatting with the other through out the night which happened to go by pretty quickly. It was 10pm and me and Troy were just arriving back home.

"So what was wrong with Casey?" Troy asked as we headed upstairs.

"Oh, just mood swings. She's really upset about them." Troy nodded then switched into his boxers as I threw on some pyjamas.

"I've got no practise tomorrow." Troy said, getting into bed.

"Good, I have to be in the office early tomorrow, could you pick up the twins from my moms?" I asked, getting my laptop out.

"Brie, we spend no quality time with each other any more." Troy said sadly.

"I know, I know. But this is just a really important time for me. It'll all blow over in a few weeks then I'll only be going in about twice week and then we can spend more time with each other." I reassured him.

"Are you sure? I mean with the magazine your going to be busy all the time now, and we have young children and, god I'm just worried."

I sighed, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for your concern. But I can assure everything's going to be fine. In about 3 months, when everything's normal, and the magazine will be normal and stuff, I won't be working full time, I'll be employing an editor in chief soon. It's all going to be okay." I paused. "Besides you can spend some time with your children tomorrow." I grinned.

"I guess your right.." Troy said, getting out his book, 'Understanding Women."

I laughed as he showed me the cover. "You know, this is a real help." He grinned.

"I bet it is." I winked at him then began typing up some notes for tomorrows meeting.

After about half an hour, I turned the laptop off, and Troy put his book away and we both fell to sleep.

8 Hours later, it was 7am and the alarm had just gone off. I groaned then slowly got up, smiling at the man sleeping before me. I kissed him on the cheek then jumped into the shower.

When I got out, I picked out some grey trousers and a black shirt, got my black bag then headed downstairs. I got out an apple then headed straight to the office.

"Good morning Ms Bolton." The doorman said cheerfully.

"Morning!" I greeted happily, then got into the lift and pressed the button 3. The doors reopened as we got to the third floor then I made my way to the meeting room.

"Morning guys!" I said happily. I walked to the front of the table and sat down.

"Okay we've got a lot to get through today! Firstly, can everyone whose coming to Paris see me after this, and I'll give you the details. Moving on, as some of you may know, I do have two 6 month year old twins, so it is hard to make it here everyday and stay full time, so soon after the first issue I will be employing a editor in chief, who will basically be the main editor but I over see everything, and will be coming in regularly to check up on things. It may be one of you, or it may not be, thought I would mention that bit."

Everyone began looking round at each other as I smiled.

"Anyone who is available all nights this week please write your name on the piece of paper coming round, as there are a lot of parties coming up this week and I won't be able to make every single one of them!" I said handing a sheet round.

"Okay, so let's start now with some ideas for this issue!"

---

"Got everything?" Troy asked, appearing at our bedroom door. It was finally time to go to Paris and Troy was going to drive me, Imogen and Jared to the airport.

"Think so." I said struggling to close the suitcase. "Can you sit on this Troy?"

Troy laughed then jumped onto the suitcase as I zipped it up.

I grabbed the twin's mini suitcases and my bag then headed downstairs.

"Great, leave me the heaviest one!" Troy called as I giggled.

We threw them all in the car then got in. As we pulled off my phone went.

"Hello?"

"Gabi, aren't we going tomorrow! Zeke thinks were going today!" Sharpay sighed into the phone.

"Sharpay, were going today. Our flights in about an hour."

"WHAT!? I'M NOT EVEN READY, I HAVENT PACKED!" She yelled.

"Sharpay!" I exclaimed.

"Gabi, I'm still in my pyjamas!" She cried.

"Okay, calm down, I'll book you a tomorrow morning flight when I get there, and you can meet us tomorrow got it?" I said sweetly.

"Oh okay, ring me later." She said, then hung up.

---

"Can everyone on the flight to Paris please make their way to gate 1." A voice came through the speakers.

"So this is it!" I said excitedly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Troy said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too Troy, I'll call you every night!"

"Make sure you buy me something really cool." Chad grinned as he kissed Taylor.

"I will baby, don't you worry." She laughed.

I pulled away from Troy and kissed him on the cheek, then picked up Jared and my bag. I handed Imogen to Casey who was going to carry her on.

"Have a great time Case, I'll see you when you get back." Ryan said, hugging her then kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She cried, tears coming down her cheek uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, Casey are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, it's just the mood swings." She sniffed.

"Okay.." I said, then handed her Imogen and waved to Troy. All three of us headed off to gate 1.

"Can I see you tickets please." The woman behind the desk asked politely.

I nodded then handed our tickets over. She ripped the end off then passed them back.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at Casey.

"Yeah." Casey said between sniffs, tears still rolling down her face.

We boarded the airplane happily, well with Casey still crying. She finally stopped crying as we took off.

"Finally." Taylor laughed, as Tallulah started bawling her eyes out.

I threw my head in my hands as Taylor groaned.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I got it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi! Did you get my ticket?" Sharpay asked.

"Crap."

* * *

**Okay I think I'll make it easier for the people who are having difficulty voting for various reasons. I'm going to give you a brief paragraph of what I've got planned for the stories.**

**STORY 1.**

**Gabriella starts East High, and basically Troy warns everyone not to touch her. He introduces her to his friends, Sharpay & Taylor (who are cheerleaders), and Chad, and theres no Ryan in this story. I dont want to give to much of it away, but lets say Gabriella trys really hard to fit in, and Troy doesnt like it :**

**STORY 2.**

**Okay, Gabriella lives in New Mexico, with Taylor, Chad and Ryan and his girlfriend. Sharpay lives there off but is often off filming movies. She's never spoken to Troy, and doesn't like the sound of him. She thought he was a jerk in high school. But what happends when he turns up in New Mexico for his moms birthday? **

**STORY 3.**

**Gabi is a private person, doesn't let people in a lot, so when she moves house she thinks everythings gone wrong. Her new neighbour Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at school, and completely ignores her. She doesn't want to get to know him, but feels like she has to because he's her neighbour. Or is that really her reason ?**

**Hope this helps with understanding the stories a bit more, REMEMBER only vote for ONE story - I know it might be hard, but yeah thats the whole point :**

**Love Rhia xx.**


	8. Just Friends

**Hey guys! The drama in this story, is starting to kick in now, and trust me there is so much I've got planned for this story - thats why your getting pretty quick updates, because I just love writing it :).**

**Don't forget to review ON THE STORY, aswell as your vote for STORY 1, STORY 2 OR STORY 3. [Find out about that in the last chapter, and the chapter before.. I'm running a poll thing :)**

**Love Rhia xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Just Friends**

"So is Sharpay coming to Paris at all?" Taylor asked as we walked into the lift at the hotel.

"Uh, yeah. She had to book her own tickets. She'll be here tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, cool." Taylor nodded.

"So, what's planned for tonight Gabs?" Casey asked.

"Well, my mom is already here, so she can mind the kids, how about we go down to the bar, for a few drinks?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Casey said happily, and then we all got out as the lift doors opened.

"Room 121.." Taylor whispered, walking down the hallway.

"Room 123.. Here it is!" I exclaimed. Casey's room was next to mine, and Taylor's was next to hers.

"Hi girls!" My mother came out of her room, beside me, making us all scream.

"Oh.. My.. God.." I said between breaths. "You scared us!"

Casey began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Nothing.. But I can't stop laughing..!" She said, while still laughing.

"Mood swings." I mouthed to Taylor then we both walked into our rooms, leaving Casey laughing in the hallway.

---

"I have no idea where this bar is.." I said to Taylor and Casey. It was 9pm and we were walking around the hotel looking for their bar.

"I know where it is, follow me." Taylor instructed, then walked over to the door in the corner. She opened it and walked in happy with us following.

"ARE WE READY TO PARTY!?" Casey shouted.

"TWO FAT LADIES – NUMBER 8!" The man on the stage called. Everyone turned back to look at us.

"Wrong room, carry on, our bad!" I said quickly then dragged Casey and Taylor out of there.

"Where is it?!" Taylor cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I'll go ask someone.." I said, then walked over to the nearest person, who happened to be a very cute man.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew where the bar was here?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll walk you there if you like?"

"That would be great!" I said happily, and motioning for the girls to follow.

"I'm James by the way." He smiled.

"Gabriella." I said nodding.

"So, you from here?"

"Nope, I live in New York. I'm here on a business trip. You?"

"Well I'm from Washington but I live here now, I work here now. I'm a designer." He grinned.

"Wow. I'm here on a fashion magazine trip." I said.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you around." He said winking.

"Maybe." I said quietly.

"Gabi!" Casey hissed.

I turned around as James kept on walking.

"What?"

"What's with the flirting?" She asked.

"There's no flirting.." I said.

"You could cut the sexual tension in here, with a knife!" Taylor cried quietly.

"Fine, maybe it's a little bit of flirting – it's nothing serious! I have a husband and two kids, that'll scare him away anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders then we carried on walking, into the bar.

"Thanks for taking us here." Casey smiled politely.

"Mind if I stay for a drink?" James asked. Taylor began to ope her mouth but I beat her to it.

"Sure!" I said happily, then led everyone to a table.

"I'll get the drinks." Casey muttered as Taylor followed her up to the bar.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" He asked me as we sat down.

"Actually I have a husband and two kids." I laughed.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. "You have a great figure, for a mother of two." He winked.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Shots all round!" Taylor said as she put a tray down.

---

"Ugh!" I groaned as I got up slowly from my bed. My head was banging.

I was hangover.

I reached over for a glass of water as there was a knock on the door. I walked over slowly to open it.

"Whoa. Fun night?" My assistant, Holly said.

"You could say that." I said, letting her in.

"Well, we have a fashion show to be at in one hour. The limo is arriving in 15 minutes." She said.

"Oh my god!"

"I've seen all the staff, they are all ready to go, its just you now." She smiled.

"Okay, tell everyone to meet me down in reception in 10 minutes." I said then raced to my wardrobe. Holly nodded then walked back out.

I found a black dress, which spread out when it came to the knees. I threw over a grey fitted cardigan and grabbed my black bag. I slipped on some black heels then started on my make up. After I was done I clipped my hair up and grinned into the mirror.

I looked at my watch then ran out of the hotel room, then knocked on Taylor's.

After a while she finally opened, her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a fashion show to go too. And you and Casey have to be downstairs at 1pm, a limo will be there. You're picking up Sharpay. Make sure your dressed – and tell Casey!" I said then dashed down the hallway.

I took the lift down, then headed outside the hotel with my staff. We were greeted by the paparazzi, asking tons of questions.

"Gabriella! How are you and Troy!?"

"Is he back friends with his ex Amy!?"

I froze. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Amy, his ex? Are they friends again?" The man repeated.

"As far as I know, no." I said then got into the limo, then the door was shut.

"Okay, guys here are your backstage passes.." I said handing them out. "Make sure your back to your seats for the show, you'll be expected to take photos and notes during it. Also I want some interviews!" I said as we drove off.

When we arrived, there was more paparazzi, we all ignored them then headed inside.

"Nice to see you Miss Bolton." A woman greeted me as I walked inside.

"You too." I nodded, then walked into the main room.

----

"Sharpay!" I said, standing up from my seat. I had been waiting in a café for Sharpay, Casey and Taylor to meet me.

"Gabi!" She said, hugging me.

"Sorry about the tickets.." I said sitting back down.

"It's fine. By the way I didn't know Troy was still friends with Amy!" She said laughing.

"Why is everybody saying that! I didn't know he was either!" I said frustrated.

"Well last night, when I went over yours to pick up those files for you, which are in my hotel room.. She was there – he told me they were hanging out." She said, sitting down along with Taylor and Casey.

"SHE WAS IN MY HOUSE?!" I shouted.

Sharpay nodded as I quickly got out my phone and dialled the house.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Who's this?" I hissed.

"Amy." She answered.

"Put Troy on!" I demanded.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN OUR HOUSE – TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW!" I yelled down the phone.

"Gabi! Calm down! Were just hanging out, were friends."

"FRIENDS?!"

"Yes. Aren't I allowed to hang out with a friend, who happens to be a girl?!"

"YES, BUT NOT HER!"

"Gabi, look, there's nothing going on between us, okay?"

"Okay, I believe you." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Look I gotta go – I'll call you later, love you."

I looked at the phone then just hung up. "Just friends." I repeated.


	9. On The Rocks

**Hey guys, I thought I was ahead with this story, but I realized Im not as far ahead as I thought. Anyway, to clear it up - Casey is the one with the moodswings, their not really shown in Paris but they will come out a bit more soon.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter has a big cliffhanger so I'm really excited about posting it :D.**

**Please review!! x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – On The Rocks**

I threw the newspaper down in frustration. I looked at the front page and sighed.

"THE BOLTONS MARRIAGE ON THE ROCKS? TROY MEETS EX!"

Our marriage wasn't on the rocks at all! Okay we've had a few arguments over my magazine, but hey I let Troy live out his dream back when he moved to New York.. So he should let me do this. He owes me.

My thoughts on our marriage were thrown back to the back of my head as my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. I

"Gabriella, it's me Maria." Maria was our family rep, who handled all the press things about me Troy and the twins.

"Oh hey Maria." I said.

"What would you like me to clear up about yours and Troy's relationship?" She asked casually.

"Well, were fine, our marriage is not on the rocks at all! And that thing is just trying to get back with Troy, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AMY!!" I yelled down the phone.

"Okay.. I'll make a note of that. I'll speak to you when you come home, see you soon Gabi!" She said then hung up.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay cried as she walked into my hotel room.

"What?" I asked her.

"Were going home tomorrow. I can't believe this!" She said sadly, then flopped on the sofa.

"I know. It's such a beautiful place.. I'm taken a few apartment numbers home with me. I was thinking about talking to Troy about buying a holiday home." I said happily.

"Ooh good idea! So, how are you and Troy?"

"Well, as far as the media is concerned – our marriage is on the rocks. But that's just a lie. But he's only answered about 3 of my 20 calls this week." I said gloomily.

"Aw Gab, you know, he's most probably just out with Chad, Zeke and Ryan, you them four when their out." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess your right." I said softly, as there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Taylor or Casey I shouted, "Come in!"

I looked up, to see James walking in smiling.

"Oh, its you James!" I said getting up.

"Hey Gabi. These must be your beautiful children!" He exclaimed.

"I'm Sharpay."

"I'm James, lovely to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Ooh, someone's a charmer." Sharpay winked at him as he laughed.

"Gabi, I didn't know you were Gabriella Bolton, married to Troy Bolton!" He said walking over and sitting beside me.

I sighed as I thought about me and Troy. "Yeah, that's me."

"Heard about your marriage problems.. How about I take you round Paris today – to take your mind off things?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd like that." I said nodding.

"Great, we can go now?" He suggested.

"Sure, Sharpay can you mind the twins?" I asked grabbing my coat.

"Okay! I'll take them shopping!" She squealed as I laughed then headed out side with James.

"How about I take you up the Eifel Tower?" He asked as we headed outside the hotel.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Its not far from here, it's truly amazing though." He said.

"GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA! IS THIS YOUR NEW MAN!?" A man with a camera asked as we turned the corner.

I ignored the question, and kept walking as James grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Must be pretty annoying being famous."

"I wouldn't say I'm famous.. More like Troy is." I laughed.

"Do you ever sometimes want to leave the famous life, I mean it did all drop onto you because of Troy.."

"No. I love Troy, and if having people asking me crazy questions and taking my photo while they do so comes with loving Troy, then I'm happy dealing with it." I said proudly.

"Wow, that's great how you think like that Gabs." He said admiringly.

"Uh, thanks James." I said smiling.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed, pointing up to it as we crossed a road.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I cried.

"I know! Common, let me take you up there!" He grinned then took my hand and started running.

When we finally got there, and climbed to the top, I was speechless.

"The view is, amazing, oh my god." I gasped.

"I know/" He said, putting his arm round my waist. I shifted a bit, but his hand remained. I left it there, thinking it was just a friendly gesture.

I got out my phone and began taking photos of the view, but James took my phone off me.

"Here." He said, putting it in front of us both, then took a photo. He took two more then handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"We should start heading back, it'll be getting late soon."

"Okay, thanks for taking her here though, I've always wanted to come here." I said softly.

"Not a problem." He winked then led me back down, then back to the hotel.

----

"STUPID HOLIDAY! WHY'D DID WE HAVE TO GO TOMORROW!" Casey screamed.

"Case.." Taylor started.

"DON'T CASE ME, IM HAVING A GOOD TIME, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Casey.." I tried.

"OH SHUT UP GABRIELLA, STOP MOANING, YOU ORGANAISED THIS!" She shouted.

"Casey!" Sharpay yelled.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME SHARPAY!"

"SHUT UP CASEY!" Taylor screamed.

Casey threw her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys!" She said quickly.

"It's fine." I laughed. "How about we all dress up and go for food?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Taylor grinned.

"I bought this really cute dress today that I can wear!" Sharpay said happily, then clapped her hands and ran out of my room.

I walked towards my wardrobe, but before I reached it, by phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Brie." Troy said softly.

"Amy gone home at last?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all the articles, it must be hard on you sweetie."

"Just a bit. Stuck here while my husband ex is practically all over him." I groaned.

"Brie, it's not like that, were just friends. We all went out together last night, me, Amy, Chad, Ryan and Zeke – I have such a hangover!" He laughed.

"Oh gee, that sounds fun!"

"Brie.."

"Sorry. Anything fun happen while you were out?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all happened!"

"You sure..?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, well uh, Ryan was sick on the floor – he told me not to say anything but, shh!" Troy laughed weakly.

"Oh, sounds gross."

"Yeah ha-ha.."

"Well I better go, I'm going to start packing then me and the girls are going to have a nice night out round Paris. Who knows some cute French men might whisk us away.." I laughed.

"Well you have a good time.. I'll see you when you come home tomorrow Brie. Love you."

"Love-" The line went dead. I rolled my eyes then started packing.

"Gabi.." Sharpay started as she walked into my room.

"Ahuh?" I answered, picking up jumpers.

"You know coming home, do the airport let you take more things – my suitcase must be atleast twice as much as it was when I came out."

"No Shar, it's the same both ways.." I laughed.

"Oh. Well I'm in trouble then."

"How have you got more?"

"Well, you know that fashion show you took us yesterday, we got A LOT of free stuff, now I'm not normally one to take free stuff, but this was really nice designer stuff!"

"Sharpay your going to have to pay for the excess baggage." I warned.

"Not me.. Daddy." She winked then hopped back off to her room.

I smiled to myself then carried on packing. After finally packing the last thing I wouldn't need, I changed into a black sparkly strapless dress, and some black heels. I walked out of my room, and was about to knock on Casey's door but heard my name being called.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey James."

"You look gorgeous, going anywhere nice?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Me and the girls are going out for a meal."

"Isn't there a fashion show tonight though?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't need to go though – my staff are." I smiled.

"Oh, well I'm going so I just wanted to say goodbye, it was great meeting you." He nodded then began to walk off.

"James!" I called after him.

* * *

**Don't forget to go back about 2 chapters to my authors note to check my story poll out, keep reviewing on which story you want as my next one!! x**


	10. The Newspaper That Told It All

**Hey ) Been really busy, so I havent been able to update in a while - so here we go, the chapter that starts all the big drama! Cliffhanger at the end mwaha!**

**more reviews less time it takes to update MWAHAHA. sorry in a real evil mood **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Truth and A Near Death**

"Yeah?" He asked, turning round slowly.

"How about we stay in contact? I'd love for Troy to meet you if we ever came back out here." I said happily.

"Oh." He said sadly. "I mean, that would be great! I'll give you my number." He said, grabbing a pen out of his pocket and piece of paper. He wrote the number then slid it under my door.

"Wont have to carry it around with you now, will you?" He laughed weakly, and then walked off.

I stood there for a moment, then cleared my head and knocked on Casey's door.

"Ooh la la." She laughed.

"You look great yourself. You ready?" I asked.

"Oui!" She grinned then closed the door behind her.

"Okay.." I nodded then knocked on Taylor's door while Casey got Sharpay.

"Ready?" I grinned.

"Yep!"

4 Hours later, me Sharpay Casey and Taylor, were what most people would call it, drunk. We thought of ourselves, as happy, energetic women.

"Hey you, want to come back to my place!" Sharpay winked at some random man.

"Sharpay you're married!" Taylor slurred.

"No I'm not, you are!" She giggled.

"Who am I married to?" Taylor asked.

"CHAD!" I butted in.

"Oh yeah, I remember him!" Taylor said then burst into laughter.

"I'm not married am I?" Sharpay asked confused.

"No your not!" Casey giggled.

"I love pie." I giggled to myself.

"Let's go on karaoke!" Casey squealed then dragged us all up onto the stage.

"Okay, let's sing.." Taylor started, downed another shot then passed out.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Sharpay sang.

"I think were the ones in trouble.." I doubtfully.

"Okay let's sober these girls up!" I heard someone shout. After the shouted that, I felt two buckets of waters thrown at me.

"AAAAH! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY HUSBAND IS!?" I yelled at them then paused. "Wait, I don't even know who my husband is.."

"Okay girls, we've called an ambulance for your friend.." A woman said.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Your friend, on the floor over there.."

Casey looked over to her and shrugged. "Well I don't know her." She laughed then began to walk away.

"CASEY!" Sharpay shouted. They were both drenched in water as well.

"What?" She asked.

"I think that's Taylor!" Sharpay gasped.

"Who?"

"T-A-Y-L-O-R!" She spelt out.

"Sharpay you can't just go making up letters like that, it's against the rules!" Casey cried.

The woman behind the bar filled up another bucket of water and then threw it over Casey.

"UGH!" She said waving her arms about.

"OKAY MOVE BACK, CAN WE SEE THE WOMAN ON THE FLOOR!" A paramedic shouted as he came through the doors.

----

"How is she?" Sharpay asked me as I sat down beside her. All three of us had finally sobered up and were at the hospital.

"She's fine, she's just woken up, so we'll be able to see her soon. The doctor said she'll be fine, she'll just have a huge hangover and head ache for a few days."

"Oh my god. Were we really that drunk?"

"I can't remember that much.." Casey said rubbing her head.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asked.

"It's 2am.." I said looking at my watch.

"We have a flight at 7am."

"Guess were staying here for another few days then." I shrugged then got my phone out and dialled Troy's number, it was off so I left a message.

"Troy, were not leaving today, Taylor's in hospital, she's going to be fine – we just got too drunk, but don't worry we'll be home in the next few days – I'll call you soon, bye."

"Taylor Mckessie?" A woman called out.

We all stood up and she motioned for us to follow her. We followed her down the hallway to the last room. We walked in to see Taylor with a bruise on her head lying in a bed.

"How are you sweetie?" Sharpay asked softly.

"I feel like my heads about to explode." Taylor cried.

"Were really sorry.." Casey said sadly.

"It's not your fault, I drank too much." Taylor smiled weakly.

"Yeah but we were no help. Even after you did pass out – we didn't even call an ambulance." I whispered.

"Look girls, you drank as much as I did, possibly more. I'm surprised your babies are okay.." She said looking at Sharpay and Casey.

"Everything's fine.. The doctor checked us all over earlier. He did say were lucky there was no damage. I'm never drinking again." Sharpay said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Taylor asked.

"The doctor said you'll be out within 2 hours, he just needs to do another check up, and make sure you have your tablets to get your blood pressure back down to normal, and then we can go."

"Good, I wouldn't want us to miss our flight."

"Tay, were gunna go home in a few days, I think we all need the rest." Casey said.

"No! It's my mum's birthday tomorrow! She's flying in, I have to be there – she hasn't seen Tallulah in ages!" Taylor cried.

"Taylor, we won't make it." I said.

"Oh, we will. You three go back to the hotel now, get everything ready, the bags and suitcases, take them down to the limo then come back here to pick me up." Taylor said proudly.

"Were not leaving you Hun."

"Fine, Casey and Gabi – you two go!" Taylor said.

"Maybe we can make it.." I said slowly. "Okay, we'll get everything in the limo and be back here as soon as we can!"

----

"Can all passengers on the flight to New York, please make their way to Gate 9!" A voice came through the speakers.

"Are you sure you girls are okay?" My mom asked, worried.

"Were fine mom, it was just a rough night, all good now." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, we'll take the children off you for the flight, so can have some sleep." She said, taking Imogen and Jared off me and handing Jared to Mark.

I smiled at her then headed to Gate 9. I handed our tickets over, then we all got on the plane.

"I'm just going to head off to sleep.." Taylor said, then turned over.

"What an exciting holiday, Gabriella met a new man, Sharpay practically owns every clothing in Paris, my baby could of died because of how much I drank, and Taylor nearly died." Casey said sarcastically.

"I think its best, we keep me meeting James quiet – I don't want Troy to over react, me having a friend who's a man.."

"The way you done with him and Amy?" Sharpay asked.

"It's not the same." I said shaking my head.

"How?"

"Would you like food, magazines, or drinks?" A member of the cabin crew asked.

"Can I have today's newspaper please." I asked politely then handed the money over.

"Gabi, how's it not the same?" Sharpay repeated.

I froze as I seen the front page picture. "Because I didn't kiss James in Paris. Troy's kissed Amy while I've been away." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**don't forget, about 3 chapters ago I put a poll up - its still hasnt closed yet, so make sure you check it out! It's about chapter 7 x**


	11. Leaving

**Okay, so this is basically the start of the drama, for this story. I have so much more planned and cant wait for you guys to read it :**

**Enjoy this chapter, I've re written it about 5 times, as I wasn't happy with it, and I'm not so sure that I'm happy with it right now, but tell me what you think.**

**Also, THE NEXT SAY, 5, CHAPTERS WILL ALL BE IN NOBODIES POV, AS I'LL BE WRITING ABOUT TROY ASWELL, AND CANT DO BOTH IN GABI'S POV.**

**REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think about this chapter!!**

**Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Leaving**

"WHAT!?" Sharpay cried, waking Taylor up. Gabi lifted the magazine up, to show three pictures of Troy and Amy making out with each other.

"Oh my god!" Taylor gasped.

"I knew there was something going on!" She cried, tears falling down my cheeks faster now. She turned over the page, to see more pictures, of them grinding on a dance floor.

"Zeke, Ryan and Chad are there too!" Casey pointed to the picture.

"So something did happen on their wild night out. He lied to me." Gabriella said slowly.

"Gabi, I'm sure there's an explanation for this!" Taylor said.

"How about, my wife's out of town! Is that a good enough one?" She cried and then threw the magazine down and wiped my eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap." She said quietly then set my head on the pillow beside me.

----

"Don't tell my mom, I don't want her worrying." Gabriella told the girls as they stood outside the airport waiting for the limo to arrive.

"Here it is!" Her mom said happily. "Excited to see Troy?" She asked Gabi.

She put on my fakest smile and nodded. "Of course!" They all got into the limo and he drove them each home. Taylor was first to be dropped off.

"Good luck; I'm here if you need me." She whispered then got out, along with Tallulah. The door closed once again, and Gabriella's stomach was going like crazy.

"Miss Bolton, here we are." The driver told her.

Bolton. Tears formed in her eyes as Sharpay pulled her in for a hug.

"Best of luck." She whispered as Gabi wiped her eyes.

"I'll speak to you soon guys." She nodded then grabbed her suitcase and the twins and got out. She put the twins in the double pram, trying to delay time so she wouldn't have to go in the house.

Gabriella took a deep breath then walked up the path, then quietly walked in. She heard a noise from the kitchen so she slowly walked over, and stopped at the kitchen.

Gabi gasped as she saw Amy kiss Troy on the cheek.

"Get out of my house." She demanded.

"GABI!" Troy exclaimed then ran up and hugged her.

"Get off me. And get out Amy." Gabi repeated.

"Gab, its fine – Amy's a friend remember." Troy smiled weakly.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Amy smirked at Gabriella then walked out.

"What has gotten into you?!" Troy cried.

"ME!?" She yelled, throwing the newspaper down.

Troy froze as he saw it, and then turned to Gabi.

"I was gone, one week Troy. ONE WEEK!"

"I was drunk!" He cried.

"What?!"

"We all went out, and I was drunk – I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't take back what you did!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Then why was she kissing you on the cheek just now!?" She hissed.

"A friendly kiss." Troy reassured.

"A FRIENDLY KISS?! THIS IS YOUR EX TROY!"

"I love you Gabriella, not her!"

"WE HAVE TWO CHILDREN TROY; YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING OUT DRINKING WITH YOU EXES!" Gabriella shouted more.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I need some space." She said firmly.

"Okay, I'll go out for a bit, you can calm down and we'll discuss this later?" Troy asked.

She nodded slowly, and then he walked out of the house. Gabriella walked over to the kitchen table and burst out crying as she saw a photo of them both sitting in Chad's house.

She continued crying, until she finally had run out of tears. She sat in silence, wondering what she should do.

She wanted to forgive him, to forget anything happened, to go back to the way they were. But she couldn't. She knew Troy wouldn't purposely hurt her, but it didn't make a difference. He had hurt her.

Gabriella took her phone out of her pocket, and searched through her contacts, trying to think of something to do. She stopped when she came to James name. Without thinking, she pressed ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's me Gabriella." She said nervously.

"Gabriella! How are you?"

"Not so good. I might come back out to Paris for a few days, to clear my head.."

"Oh. Well I'm flying over to Boston tonight, for a shoot.. So I won't be there to see you.." He said.

"Boston?!" Gabriella asked.

"Yup."

"I can go to Boston!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?"

"Instead of going to Paris, I can spend a few days in Boston – I mean I can drive there."

"Great! Is Troy coming..?" James asked, hoping she'd say no.

Gabriella froze. Troy. What was she going to tell him? And what about the twins?

"Um, no he's not. Were taking a break." Gabriella said after a while.

"Are the children coming?"

"Yeah, look I better start packing – ring me when you arrive, and we'll meet up or something!" Gabriella said then hung up.

She ran upstairs, and started packing for herself and the twins. She had to do this before Troy came home. She couldn't face leaving him right now. She threw the rest of her clothes into the suitcase, and the twins. She dragged them all downstairs and threw them into her car.

Gabriella walked back into the kitchen, and reached for some paper and a pen, while doing this she knocked something over. Not bothering to see what it was, she wrote her letter.

**Troy,**

**I need some time to think. I don't know when I'll be back.**

**Brie.**

She grabbed my bag then looked over to the floor, and froze when she saw what she had smashed.

Their wedding photo.

----

Gabriella took my phone out, while she was on my way to Boston, and called up a 4 way call.

"Hello?" All three of them answered.

"It's me." She sniffed.

"Are you okay Gab? What happened?!" Casey cried.

"Guys, just listen a sec.." Gabi said, taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving for a bit."

"WHAT!?" Taylor shouted.

"I'm going to Boston, I need to clear my head, and I just can't deal with all this right now."

"Gab, what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"She was there. He said they were drunk when the photo was taken."

"Gabi, leaving won't resolve anything."

"I can't see him right now. Guys, we wont be gone that long.."

"We?" Casey asked.

"Me and the twins."

"Does Troy know?"

"No, and you can't tell him where I am. I don't want him to come looking for me, I want to sort myself out."

"Gabriella, you can't just leave with the twins without telling him – he's the father!" Sharpay gasped.

"I don't care. Look girls, I'll call you all in the week, tell the boys for me – I'll miss you all." She said sniffed, then hung up.

----------

Troy Bolton walked into his house, hoping his wife Gabriella had calmed down. He wanted Gabriella to understand that he was drunk, and it didn't mean anything.

He slowly opened the front door, and quietly headed into the kitchen. He popped his head through the door, and noticed a folded paper saying Troy on the front.

He walked over to it, unfolded it and began to read.

**Troy,**

**I need some time to think. I don't know when I'll be back.**

**Brie.**

He looked around the room, and froze when he saw a picture of himself and Gabi, smiling in the snow. Their wedding photo.

He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked moodily.

"Where are you Brie?" He asked softly.

"Troy, I don't want to see you right now – I need to clear my head."

"Gab, your getting me worried – where are you?"

"Troy, I'll be back when I've figured things off."

Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he sighed. "Can you just promise me you'll be safe and okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, call me if you need me – anytime. I need you Brie."

"Bye." She hung up; as she pulled up at a hotel she'd booked a room at earlier in the journey. She grabbed her suitcases and the twin's pram and walked into the hotel.


	12. I Need You

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, **

**AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 11– I Need You**

Troy Bolton walked into his house, hoping his wife Gabriella had calmed down. He wanted Gabriella to understand that he was drunk, and it didn't mean anything.

He slowly opened the front door, and quietly headed into the kitchen. He popped his head through the door, and noticed a folded paper saying Troy on the front. He walked over to it, unfolded it and began to read.

**Troy,**

**I need some time to think. I don't know when I'll be back.**

**Brie.**

He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked moodily.

"Where are you Brie?" He asked softly.

"Troy, I don't want to see you right now – I need to clear my head."

"Gab, your getting me worried – where are you?"

"Troy, I'll be back when I've figured things off."

Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he sighed. "Can you just promise me you'll be safe and okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, call me if you need me – anytime. I need you Brie."

"Bye." She hung up; as she pulled up at a hotel she'd booked a room at earlier in the journey. She grabbed her suitcases and the twin's pram and walked into the hotel.

"Hi, I booked a room earlier over the phone." She said politely, as she reached the front desk.

"Welcome to the Tipton! Can I take your name?" A man asked.

"Gabriella.." She started.

"Gabriella?"

"_Montez_." She said nodding.

"Okay, I'm Mr Moseby if you need anything – your room is number 14 on the first floor."

"Number 14?" She stuttered.

"Is that a problem?" Mr Moseby asked worriedly.

No, just Troy's number she thought. "No, none at all, thanks!" She said taking the keys and heading to room 14 with the twins, and a bellhop running after her.

---------

"Gabriella! Gabriella! On another business trip, or are you and Troy officially over?!" Screamed the paparazzi as Gabriella walked into the Tipton. She sighed, then walked over to the candy counter to buy a magazine.

"Oh my god – your Gabriella Bolton!" The girl behind the counter cried.

"Wow, you look exactly like my friend Sharpay!" Gabriella gasped.

"I look like one of your friends?! Oh my god, that's so cool!" The girl exclaimed.

"Can I buy a magazine please?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm Maddie by the way – I can't wait till your magazine comes out!!" She said handing Gabi a magazine.

"How much?"

"Oh, you can have it for free – I mean you are Gabriella Bolton!"

Mr Moseby glared at Maddie from behind Gabriella.

"I mean, $2 please!" She said quickly. Gabriella handed the money over then saw the front page.

**BOLTONS OFFICIALLY OVER, AND START SEEING OTHERS!**

There was a picture of Troy and Hannah making out, and one of Gabriella and James in Paris, walking around. She threw it in rage, then ran upstairs and rang Casey.

"Gabriella! How are you!? Are you okay!?" Casey questioned.

"I'm fine Casey, how is everyone?" She asked.

"Everyone's good, we all miss you though – and Troy won't talk to anyone, me and Chad went over today to talk to him – and he didn't say anything."

"Oh. Well were both over every magazine." Gabi sighed.

"It'll all blow over Gabs." She reassured.

"Not if we have a divorce.."

"WHAT!?" Casey shouted.

"I'm not planning one don't worry – I was just saying, if we did."

"You better not Gabs, your perfect for each other! Look I've got to go, I'm the guys have just arrived."

"The guys?"

"I've invited everyone round for dinner – I'll call you tomorrow, bye!" Casey hung up and rushed to the door and led everyone into the living room.

"So how is everyone?" Casey asked, sitting down beside Chad.

There were a few murmurs and nods from everyone apart from Troy who sat beside Sharpay in silence.

"How about you Troy?"

"Do you know where she is?" He asked, looking up.

Sharpay, Taylor and Casey looked at each other with guilt.

"No.." Taylor said slowly.

"Please guys, she's my wife, I have to see her." He pleaded.

The girls looked at each other again, Sharpay turned her head and sighed.

"She just wants to have some time to herself Troy."

Not listening to what she said, he shot up. "So you know where she is?!"

"She doesn't want to see your right now.." Taylor said softly.

"SHE'S MY WIFE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT?!" He shouted. "IF THE PERSON YOU LOVE, RUNS OFF, NOT TELLING YOU WHERE THEY ARE!?"

"Troy.." Chad said quietly, standing up to Troy's level.

"NO!" Troy looked around at faces of his friends sitting around him. "I need her." He said quietly.

Taylor looked up with him in sympathy. "Boston." She finally said.

Troy span around to face Taylor. "What?"

"The Tipton Hotel." Taylor whispered. Troy smiled at Taylor, grabbed his coat and ran out.

---

"Hey Gab, I arrived earlier, how about we meet up?" James asked.

"That would be great, how about we got for a meal in the Tipton? That's where I'm staying."

"Sure, I'll be over in about 10 minutes!" James said then hung up.

Gabriella headed towards her wardrobe, then took out a green dress. She put it on, along with green shoes. She clipped parts of her hair up then found a silver bag to put her phone and purse into it.

She picked up the twins, and put them into their pram. She sighed to herself as she strapped them in. It was hard having nobody to support you and your children.

She opened the door, pushed the pram out then walked into lift. She pressed 'G' then waited until the doors opened again.

She got out and sat in the lobby, waiting for James to arrive.

"Gabi!" James called as he entered the hotel. Gabi smiled, as James gave her a big hug. She pulled apart from him then smiled sweetly.

He took this as his chance, and began leaning in. Gabriella, stayed where she was, confused about what he was doing. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. But was quickly interrupted by the sound of a mans voice.

"GET OFF MY WIFE!"


	13. A Long Night

**This chapter is quite short, but I've been concentrating on a new story atm, but don't worry, the story will pick back up in the next chapter, as drama starts again.**

**Alot of you have asked to bring them back together, I mean if I was reading this I would too - but its boring to write about a couple who are together all the time, I like to spice things up and make it a bit more interesting, but of course it will be an eventual Troyella.**

**Also I may have called Amy, Hannah in previous chapters as I was getting confused with my other story. Troy kissed AMY, while Gabi was in Paris. AMY was his ex in the first story to this (Anywhere But Here - I advise you read it before you read this D)**

**Anyway enough from me, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – A Long Night**

"Troy!" Gabriella cried.

Troy run up to her, but instead of hugging her, he punched James in the nose.

"Troy! What the hell was that!?" She shouted.

"I'm not just going to let him kiss my wife – even though you weren't pulling away anytime too soon."

"I think.. My nose is broke." James said between breaths, lying on the floor.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you Troy!"

"I just thought-"

"Yeah I know what you thought, and I'm not too pleased about what James tried to do either, BUT YOU JUST BROKE HIS NOSE!"

"Sorry?" Troy tried.

"For what, cheating on me, or turning up here uninvited, or punching James?"

"All three? But I didn't cheat on you."

Gabi sighed. "Drive us to the hospital Troy, now."

Troy nodded, as he helped James back up and walked him to the car. Gabi shook her head then followed them with the twins. She strapped them in the back with James then sat in the front with Troy.

"So you're not talking to me?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

"Gab, I was worried about you – I mean you just leave, with my two children that I haven't seen in forever, I just want you to come home – all three of you." He said desperately.

"I'll come home when I'm ready Troy." She finally spoke up.

---

"His nose is broken, but we can fix it up and he'll be out in about an hour." The doctor told Gabriella and Troy, who were waiting in the waiting room.

"You're not dating James are you?" Troy asked sadly.

"Troy, I'm married. Unlike you I stay faithful."

"Gab, I was drunk. Have you ever been drunk, and not know what you're doing.. Then something terrible happens – and you regret it ever happened?"

Gabriella thought back to the time in Paris, where Taylor passed out, and Sharpay and Casey could have easily damaged their babies.

Troy continued, "I regret kissing Amy more than anything. And you want to know why? Not because there's pictures of it all over the world, or because my friends and family are disappointed – because it hurt you. And Gabi, you have to know I care about you and our children more than anything in this world, and that will never change." Troy said softly.

A tear fell down Gabriella's cheek. She wanted to forgive him right there and then. Tell him everything will be okay, and drive home with him. She wanted to forget about Paris and James and Amy. Forget about everything that had happened and start over. With Troy, Imogen and Jared.

But she just couldn't.

Something inside her was holding her back. Telling her to wait. She knew things couldn't go back to the way they were, until she stopped thinking about Troy and Amy, when she could start trusting him again.

"Hey.." James said quietly.

"Oh my god, James are you okay?" Gabi asked, hugging him. Troy's face was full of jealousy.

"Yeah, uh sorry man." He muttered.

"Troy, could you give me and James a minute?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess.. I'm only going over there though – I've got my eyes on you James." Troy warned, then walked over the other sofas with the pram, and sat down.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Cos I really like you, and its obvious Troy's not treating you right - you need someone like me." James smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you married him for the money, and because he would of most probably killed you if you hadn't anyway – and that's totally fine with me." James smiled. Gabriella studied his face, he was being serious.

Without thinking she slapped him hard across the face. "I didn't marry Troy Bolton for his money, I married him because I loved him, and I still do. And he treats me better than any other man I've come across, he would never hurt me." She hissed then walked back to Troy.

"What happened to the whole, 'violence is not the answer' speech earlier?!" Troy exclaimed.

"He just said something I didn't like." She said firmly, not wanting to continue talking about it.

"If he doesn't watch it, I swear I'll be back here and I'll break another bone." He laughed, then looked down at Gabriella, noticing she wasn't laughing.

"Too soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, at least you could have waited till we were out of the hospital." She smiled.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but don't give him a lift home. That jerk can find his own way."

Troy nodded then pushed the pram out, as he and Gabriella walked back to the car.

---

"So, uh when will you be home?" Troy asked slowly, outside the Tipton.

"I'm not sure Troy. I wont be long, I just really need some time to myself."

"Okay, ring me whenever you want – I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks Troy, take care of the twins for me."

"Gab, I'm their father, I think I can manage a few days." He laughed then hugged her. "Don't forget, I'm always here." He nodded then strapped the twins in their car seats then got into the front, and drove away.

Gabriella sighed, it felt like a huge part of her was missing. Her husband and two children had now gone, and now she was on her own. All on her own. She watched Troy's black SUV fade into the distance.

She walked back into the hotel, and decided she would go home tomorrow. Seeing Troy again had made her think about how much she's missed him, and now she wanted to be back with him more than ever.

She sat down in the lobby and watched as paparazzi chased a brunette up to the doors, she looked up to see who it was, then grinned.

London Tipton. Perfect. They'd met at a party a few months ago, and had hit it off, and now kept in contact.

"London!" Gabriella shouted then stood up. London span around and smiled at her.

"Gabi! What are you doing here?" She asked, running up to her.

"I'm here.. On a business trip.. I'm here to ask you if I can interview you!" Gabriella said quickly.

"I'm sure we can sort something out." London giggled then dragged Gabriella into the elevator.

* * *

**REVIEW! (please) :D**


	14. Break

**Hey, this chapter is another filler but with drama in it also - I feel kinda mean for like breaking them up, sorta bring them back, then doing it again LOL. But this was sort of needed for the next chapters - hopefully you'll love me in about two chapters.**

**Anyway, I dont want to give too much away! Make sure, you look out tonight - as my NEW story will be uploaded, allready written about 7 chapters with that, so yeah, hopefully we'll have a few updates on that, and also on Christmas Eve, I'll be uploading a Christmas Zanessa oneshot! And I might have something planned for New Year, a oneshot and a** **little award thing? **

**Can you even do a awards thing? Review with your thoughts on that, and if you'd read it/vote.**

**ANYWAY enough from me - enjoy the chapter, I have a feeling some people wont be as happy, but still REVIEW D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Break**

"Thanks, I've had a great time here." Gabriella told the man behind the hotels front desk as she handed her door key back in.

"Glad to hear it Miss Montez." The man smiled kindly to here.

"Mrs Bolton." Gabriella corrected him, then grinned and grabbed her bags, then put them in her car. She got into the front seat and drove off, taking in the surroundings of Boston on her way.

As she stopped for a red light, her phone began vibrating in her pocket; she got it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I heard your coming back today!" Sharpay giggled on the other end.

"Yup, I'm on my way now."

"Oh my god, how about we organise a surprise welcome home party!?"

"Not much of a surprise now Sharpay.." Gabi laughed.

"Oh! Well maybe next time you run off we will."

"Uh thanks?"

"Anyway, I just wanted to call to find out if were still coming over yours tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll ring you later though."

"Okay, see you soon!" Then Sharpay hung up.

Gabriella smiled to herself as the wind brushed passed her. It was good to feel like all the problems that had faced herself and Troy during the past weeks, were finally gone – and they were back to their old selves.

The rest of the journey went by quickly, with Gabriella singing along to the radio the whole way. She parked outside her house then took all her bags out of the car, and walked in.

The house was silent. She walked into the living room, then dropped the bags and froze. Amy was sitting on the sofa, without a top on – smirking.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" She shouted.

"Gabi!? Is that you?!" Troy asked coming down the stairs.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"

"She just came by to collect her purse, she'll be going now don't worry." Troy said hugging her. She pushed him off her and dragged him into the living room.

"Oh, yeah she looks like she's going now.." Gabi hissed.

"Oh my god! Amy, what the hell are you doing?!" Troy cried.

"I can't believe you Troy!"

"She had her top on when she came in, and then I went upstairs to look for her purse!"

Gabriella shook her head, picked up her bags then ran out. She dumped then back into the car, reversed out of the drive and drove off.

Where too now? Another country? Another state? She couldn't keep running away from her problems like this – telling herself the time and space would do her good. She's had enough time to sort herself out, and so has Troy. She couldn't run away from this again, away from her friends and children. She had to stay.

She carried on driving, knowing exactly where she was going. She kept on driving for good ten minutes then stopped outside a medium sized house, in a pretty avenue.

She got out, tears still falling down her face and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, revealing a kind, tanned looking woman.

"Mom – can I stay here?" Gabriella sniffed.

"What happened Gabi?!" Her mother asked worriedly, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Gabriella pulled away slowly, and decided to tell her mom the whole truth. "Well, Troy kissed Amy while we were in Paris – so I said I needed space so I went to Boston for a bit to meet up with a friend I met in Paris. But James, the friend, tried kissing me just as Troy arrived so Troy broke his nose."

"How did I miss all this?" Her mother interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, anyway me and Troy were talking that night so he took the twins back home with him and I told him I'd be home today, so I come home walk into our house – and Amy's there topless! Troy said she was there to get her purse, but its too hard to try and believe him again!" She sniffed.

"Oh Gabi, come inside, you can stay here for as long as you want sweetie." Her mother said kindly, taking her suitcase and bags off her and bringing them inside.

---

"AMY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Troy screamed.

"I thought we both knew what we wanted.." She said seductively.

"No! I'm not interested in you – AT ALL!" He picked her purse up and threw it at her. "Now get out – and I don't want to see you round here, EVER again." He warned.

"Okay babe." Amy giggled then put her top back on, and walked out. As soon as she heard the door shut behind her, she got her phone out and dialled a number

"I done some searching in the house, listened to some voicemails, read some texts – and I found out Gabriella goes to the park every Saturday morning, at about 10am, so you'll just have to be there." She hissed.

"The money? Meet me in the usual place and I'll give it to you – you better make sure you do this job well.." She continued.

"Well, I'll see you tonight with the money then." She hung up then laughed.

---

Gabriella collapsed onto the spare bedrooms bed. How had everything in her life, gone bad?

She picked her phone up from beside her and dialled Holly's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Holly its me – Gabriella."

"Oh, Gabriella, how are you? We haven't heard from you for a while, we were starting to worry!"

"I'm fine don't worry, can you do me a favour though – ring everyone and tell them, the office will be back open Monday, and we'll be working as usual."

"Great! Of course I will, see you Monday!" She said happily then hung up.

So a bit of her life was getting back to normal.. She knew she couldn't let her staff down anymore, she had to just get on with it. Her phone began vibrating on the bed, so she picked it up and stared at the caller's name.

Troy.

She wanted to pick up, but she didn't want to face him – she was never good at facing up to her problems. She sighed to herself, she was being ridiculous, this was her husband – he had her kids in their house, she had to pick up.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"I know your not going to believe me, but I didn't know she was going to take her top off or nothing, I just went upstairs to get her purse – and you were both there." He said sadly.

"Troy – I think, we should take a break, I mean the stuff we've both been through recently, is too much for me. I think we just need to a little break, to sort ourselves out – and then start everything new."


	15. All Good Things Come To An End

**Okay so far this is my favourite chapter, so I hoe you guys like it, I've left it on a big cliff hanger. Sorry for everyone who thought the whole Troy and Gabi breaking up, then making up then breaking up etc was dragging on, but I didnt want to rush into this chapter.**

**I hope you guys all had a great Christmas, and also what do you guys think of a Niley (Nick/Miley) fanfic? I'm sort of leaning towards them both atm, so I was thinking of writing a story for those, what do you think?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW. I wanna know what you think of this, and what do you want to happen after this chapter.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon, depends on the reviews mwahaha. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – All Good Things Come To An End**

"Oh. Well I guess if that's what you want, I'll have to stand by your decision. Where are you Gabs, are you okay – you're more than welcome to stay here, I could uh stay somewhere else."

"No, you stay there, I'm staying at my moms, and I'm fine here."

"Okay, shall I meet you in the park tomorrow, and you can have the twins then?" Troy suggested.

"Sure – I'll meet you there about 11am okay?"

"Sounds great – bye Gabs." He said.

"Yeah, uh bye." She said after a while. It was awkward saying bye without telling each other they loved them, even though she still did love him.

---

"Look – we don't speak of this again okay? We just get on with you lives." Amy told a man in a lane.

"Here's a picture of her – she medium height, tanned, long dark curly hair – might have two babies with her – but I'm just paying for Gabriella got it?"

"I only take pay up front." The man said firmly.

"Here's the money, and the picture – don't mess this up." Amy said handing him a bag.

"Any reason for all this?"

"She's with the man I love, and this is the only way me and Troy can be together."

"Okay, tomorrow, at 11am, this Gabriella's going to need all the strength she needs to fight against this." He grinned; bring out a gun from his pocket.

"Nice choice of weapon – now remember, we don't breathe a word about this to anyone."

"Got it. Don't forget to recommend me to all your other crazy friends." He laughed then walked off, leaving Amy to rethink what she was had just organised.

---

**Saturday Morning – 9.30AM.**

Gabriella woke up in the guestroom of her mom's house. In a single bed. No Troy beside her, no children in the room beside her. Just herself in this small room.

She got up slowly – wondering if everything that happened yesterday was a dream. But no, she never had bad dreams – everything bad just happened in real life.

Her dreams were of Troy, and the children, all four of them together walking through the park on a summers day, something that happened not long ago. After they met Taylor and Chad for a picnic. Her dreams were of her past.

She walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, then changed into a long sleeved cream top and jeans. She walked downstairs, to see her mom and Mark reading the paper at the table.

She wondered if she and Troy would end up living together when they were her mom's age. In a nice house, the twins all grown up and having children together. And they'd tell everyone the story of our love every time they came over for visits.

"How are you coping darling?" Her mother asked with her face full of concern. Gabriella didn't want her worrying about her, she was grown up now.

"Fine, I'm meeting Troy today actually, we'll sort out some arrangement with the twins hopefully." She nodded, pouring myself some coffee.

"Good, try not to be too hard on him sweetie – Troy's a good guy, even if he gets caught in awkward looking positions."

Gabi nodded again, then sat down with her mug, and just sat there thinking for a while.

---

The cries of Imogen and Jared were deafening.

"This is really a two parent job." Troy groaned, rocking a screaming Imogen back and forth. "Okay, Jared's turn." He said, putting Imogen back down then picking up Jared.

"So you're not the only one missing her?" Sharpay asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" He asked, tapping Jared's back.

"Well, I have a key to this house, and Gabi told me everything last night on the phone – so I decided to come see how you were, and I guess I'll be helping out a bit now.." She said picking up Imogen and getting a bottle for her.

"How did everything so good go so bad?" He sighed, then put Jared back in his playpen when he stopped crying.

"All good things come to an end Troy, but it doesn't mean they have to stay like that. You're pretty good at fixing things."

"Shar, I only just fixed our relationship after the pictures of me and Amy – I don't think she's going to let me fix this again. I guess I'm just going to have to wait, until she's ready."

"I guess so – but Gabi loves you, it won't be long, you've just got to be patient. Now how about you go get ready, while I look after these two cuties?" She suggested.

"Thanks Sharpay - I owe you." He smiled then ran upstairs.

---

**10.40AM.**

"You know, how about we take Tallulah to the park, Gabi's usually there on a Saturday morning – and I wanna catch up with her." Taylor asked Chad as they watched TV.

"Sounds good to me." He looked at his watch then got up. "I think we can catch her if we leave now."

**10.55AM.**

"Hey." Troy said softly, sitting down next to Gabriella, with the pram in front of him.

"Hey, how are you?" Gabi asked him, while checking on the twins.

"I suppose I'm okay you? By the way, the twins clothes and stuff are in the bag underneath the pram, um and I'm sure I put some bottles in too, if not I'll run back now." He said opening the bag.

"Troy." Gabi said, putting her arm on his. "It's fine, we have everything at my mom's."

"Oh, okay then – well uh this is awkward."

"I know. But it has to be discussed – I mean how long will I have the children for?"

"Well, your back in work Monday – and I'm off next week, so how about you drop them in on your way to work, then pick them up on your way back, I mean then I'm getting a few hours a day with them."

"Okay, that sounds good. Troy, you do understand where I'm coming from with this break though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess everything that's happened to you would have been hard to go through – and I am really sorry for everything, or for everything the way you saw it. But I'm prepared to wait, until you're ready to start new." He said smiling.

"Thanks Troy, for supporting this – and I'm sorry for messing you about, I mean one day were together, then I'm running off, then were all good, then I run off again – sorry." She blushed.

"It's fine, I guess I would of done the same." He smiled. "How about we give the twins a go at the swings then?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded, then started to push the pram over to the swings.

---

**11.01AM.**

He stood behind the tree, watching Gabriella. She looked exactly like the picture Amy had given him. But Amy didn't say anything about a man being with her. He waited until they both got up. It looked like he was leaving, as he was in front. She seemed to nod at something at get up too.

He slowly stepped away from the tree and started to aim the gun.

**11.02AM.**

"Oh look, there they are!" Chad exclaimed, and pointed to Troy and Gabriella walking.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should just play with Tallulah here, we shouldn't interrupt them." Taylor said, beginning to take Tallulah from the pram.

**11.03AM.**

Gabriella pushed the pram further, following Troy to the swings. Troy turned around and smiled at her, then looked over at the fields to his right. He looked at the huge tree in front of the fields, then froze at what he saw standing beside the tree.

He was pointing the gun at Gabriella. Troy quickly looked behind him to see where she was, then panicked then she wasn't there. He turned around again to see she was in front of him, happily pushing the pram across the park.

"GABI, NO!" Troy shouted then ran towards her.

The gun was fired. And there three screams.

A body hit the floor. And it wasn't who he aimed for.

* * *

**Btw guys, on Christmas Eve I uploaded a oneshot - Christmas Without You, it was kinda made in a rush, but still please read it and review - it only has like two haha.**


	16. An Unexpected Encounter

**Sorry this took so long to upload, but I wrote it - then re wrote it completely. I had the idea of this chapter, from season 4 - One Tree Hill, when Keith is Lucas' little guardian, well I sort of played on that, aswell as I was inspired by a story, which I totally can't remember - I read it last summer, and from what I can remember, it used the same guardian. ( I think).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it, it's kind of an emotional chapter, and a filler in a way. I've got more drama planned, and all I'm say is that Amy isn't finished trying to ruin peoples lives. I've still got loads planned for this story, and hopefully this will be a long story - so don't expect it to finish any time soon!**

**Don't forget to review, on what you want to see in future chapters AND your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thanks guys - Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – An Unexpected Encounter.**

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed as she saw her husband drop before her eyes.

"GABI!" Taylor shouted, and ran over to her.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Gabriella said, going pale then kneeling beside Troy.

"Troy!" She cried, shaking his body.

"Chad – call 911!" Taylor panicked.

---

He heard his name being called, but couldn't respond. He tried moving his lips, but they wouldn't move.

"Okay, let get in him the ambulance." Troy tried to open his eyes, but it was impossible. He wanted to see what was happening, why was Gabriella crying? Why did he hear three screams? Who was there?

He stayed still for five minutes, then got up and looked around. He was in the park, alone. Where was Gabriella? And the children?

"Troy." A man said kindly, stopping beside him.

"Mr.Montez?!" Troy gasped, and then did a double take. Gabriella's father had died when Gabriella was nineteen.

"How are you Troy?" He asked, as if returning from the dead wasn't really breaking news.

"What are you doing here you're.."

"Dead? You could be too Troy." He shrugged.

"What do you mean, I'm alive? And by the looks of things – so are you.." Troy said, confused, looking at himself, then at Mr.Montez.

"Troy, were at the scene of your possible murder. You were shot in this park – mystery really. Your in a coma Troy – I'm here to show you a couple of things." He told the shocked man in front of him.

"I'm in a coma? How- what- where's Gabriella?!"

"She's at the hospital Troy. You jumped in front of her. You saved my little girl from the bullet."

Troy stood there for a moment, trying to think back to what happened. "But I don't want to die." He whispered.

"Then don't Troy, it's all up to you. But common, lets go see what life would be like – without you." He said, then snapped his fingers, making himself and Troy, disappear.

"Were at the house." Troy said, looking round at his very messy home. "It wasn't like this when I left though.."

Mr.Montez and Troy made their way into the kitchen, where Gabriella was screaming at the twins.

"Maybe if your father wasn't dead, I could look after you too!" She cried, then handed them both a bottle.

Imogen threw her bottle and started crying, making Gabriella throw her glass of water in frustration.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" She screamed, then slid down to the floor. "I want my husband back, I want my job back, and I want my life back." She sobbed.

Troy just stood there, in shock. Gabriella was always the kind, responsible one – did his death really make her turn like this?

"Now how about Chad?" Gabriella's dad asked, then clicked his fingers again, but this time they ended up in a graveyard.

They both walked over to Chad, who was sitting on a bench, looking at Troy's own grave.

"You know man – everyone's missing you. I quit the team – playing basketball isn't the same without you, it's like the love of the game is gone. Gabriella's heading towards depression – I know I promised to look after her, and I really am trying, but she's shutting everyone out." He sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

Troy slowly walked over, and sat next to him, and put his arm round Chad – who obviously couldn't feel a thing.

"You were the glue that kept us all together Troy, and now everything's fallen apart. Casey and Ryan called off their wedding, as they didn't want to have it, without you being there. Zeke's baking has gone terrible, and Sharpay – well, your death hit her bad. Really bad."

"What happened to Sharpay?" Troy asked, worried about one of his closest friends.

"See for yourself." Mr.Montez, once again clicked his fingers so both men ended up in Sharpay's penthouse.

Troy looked at Sharpay in amazement. She was wearing no make up, had no jewellery on, and was wearing a loose blue top and black tracksuit bottoms. Which was nothing like Sharpay.

"Where's the pink, the glitter, the jewellery?" Troy asked.

"She lost her baby Troy. She got so upset, then stressed after trying to look after Gabriella, then organising your funeral – she lost it." He said, rubbing Troy's back, as tears fell down his face.

"It's my entire fault – everybody's misery!" He cried.

"Troy – nothings happened yet, you can stop all this from happening – but you have to fight this battle, and live."

Troy nodded. "Mr.Montez, why you? Why did you show me all this?"

"Well Troy, you're my son in law, and I wanted to talk to you – I wanted to tell you to not give up on Gabriella, she'll come through – she just needs her space. And I want you to continue looking after her, and tell her I love her." He said quietly.

"I will sir, I will."

"You're a good man Troy – a good strong man, now I must go, good luck with a life Troy – you and Gabriella deserve great things." He nodded, then for one last time, clicked his fingers – and was gone.

---

Gabriella sat in the chair, beside Troy, who was still in his coma, still lying there.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella whispered. "If I would've just believed you, none of this would have happened. I was being selfish, I wanted you to know you'd hurt me – I wanted to you to feel what I felt."

"You didn't deserve this Troy – you'd done nothing, you didn't cheat on me, well not intentionally. I want you to know, if you can hear me – I'm going to stay by your side. There's going to be no more messing around with us, no more breaks."

"Just us. Me, you, Imogen and Jared. When you get better. But we'll be here for you all the time – Troy I forgive you for everything, even though you've done nothing really that's needed forgiving."

"Your going to be okay aren't you?" Gabriella said louder, starting to cry again.

There was no answer. The same pale faced man lay before her, like he had no idea she was there.

"You have to be okay – you promised you'd always be here to protect me." She cried. "And if you can't, who can? If your not here for me, who is? If you're not beside me when I wake up, who can be? Nobody. I need you Troy – we all do."

She paused, thinking about everyone in the waiting room. "Everybody is so worried Troy, everyone's here, you see Chad and Taylor were at the park, they saw everything so they called 911 – while I just knelt beside you in shock. Everybody's here for you. And we've called your parents – and their getting the next flight out."

"I love you Troy, please wake up." She pleaded, one last time, then took her hand in his.

"I love you too." He got out, then tightened his grip on her hand.

Gabriella looked up, hope written all over her face. "Troy!" She cried, then hugged him.

"Gabriella, I made a promise to someone special – that I'd always be there for you, and I'm not prepared to break that." He smiled.

"You scared me so much Troy – I thought you were gone forever." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabi – no where at all."


	17. Back To As It Was

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had no idea where to go from the last chapter, I mean I have drama planned, but I didn't want to go straight into it, so the next chapters will just be some mini drama with some Troyella fluff - we haven't had any of that in a while!**

**Also after about four more chapters, maybe five or six - I'll most probably fast forward a few months, as the stuff I have planned for future chapter's doesn't really work with Casey and Sharpay being pregnant haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to REVIEW x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - Back To As It Was**

"So how's Troy?" Casey asked as she and Gabriella sat outside their local coffee house.

"He's doing well, he only has to rest for about another week, and then he can begin building up basketball again." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys worked it all out, and are finally under one roof again."

"Yeah me too. All the bad stuff is gone, and now everything's slowly, but surely going back to normal."

Casey finished the last of her coffee, then stood up and picked up her coat.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded, then picked up her bag, and put her jacket on. They both walked back to Gabriella's office, as her lunch break was over.

"I might pop in to see Troy on my way back." Casey told her best friend.

"Sure, he's most probably a bit bored." Gabriella said, looking at her watch. "The twins should be sleeping by now – anyway I'll see you in the week." She hugged Casey then headed inside the offices, and up to the magazine's floor.

"Gabriella! Have a nice lunch break?" Holly asked, running up to her.

"Yep I did thanks. Did I get any messages while I was gone?" Gabi asked.

"Just one off your husband – he asked if you could ring him back when you returned."

"Okay thanks Holly, I'll do that now, but can you gather everyone in the meeting room – I want to briefly go over a few things."

Holly nodded, and skipped off to pass the message on. Gabriella headed towards her office, dropped her bags down and picked up her phone and dialled her house number.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"You called while I was gone, is everything okay?" Gabriella asked, quite worried if anything had happened.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I had put the twin's to sleep, and was pretty bored and there's only so many time's you can laugh at Sam's play dead trick,– so I just called to her your voice." He said softly.

"Aw Troy, that's so sweet. Casey said she'd drop by on her way home."

"Oh good, I haven't spoken to her in a bit. Anyway how's everything with the magazine? Happy to be back in work?"

"Yeah it's going great – our first one should be out soon, we've pretty much finished this one – but then I can start looking for an assistant editor.

"Sounds good. Did you want me to pick up anything for tonight?" Troy asked.

"Nope its fine, I'll just go to the supermarket on the way home, what time are your parents coming?"

"Well I'm picking them up from their hotel at 6pm, and I'll take them back later, or they can just crash in the spare bedroom."

"Troy – you can pick them up! You need to rest, I'll do it."

"Gabriella, as much as I love you looking after me, and making sure I rest – I haven't been out of the house in days, and I'm well enough to drive – trust me."

"Okay but you're not driving them back home, they can stay at ours for the night, I mean they haven't seen the twins in a while anyway – so they can have them for the day, and me and you can go out or something."

"Yeah, we haven't done anything, just us for a while now." Troy agreed.

"Well I've got to go now, I'll be home in about two hours, call me if you need anything – Love you!"

"Love you too Gabs!" Troy said, before Gabriella hung up.

She grabbed her files and heading to the meeting room, opened its green door then headed inside and sat at the front of the big table.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. "Okay firstly, the magazine must be completed by May 30th, which is in about a month. After it's been released, I will be concentrating on employing in an assistant editor, because as you guys know, I have eight month year old twins to look after."

"Also, can I'd like to see the pictures from the latest photo shoot, and how the London Tipton interview was set out – so the people who worked on those, can you stay behind, and also there's a Fashion Award's show being hosted this Saturday – I need who photographers there, as well as three media staff, who will get backstage passes to it."

---

"So I want this place for our wedding.." Sharpay said, showing Zeke the huge building on her laptop.

"Sharpay, isn't it a bit big?"

"No not really, because we can host the wedding outside because it has these gorgeous gardens, and then the reception can be inside!"

"Outside?"

"Yeah, it'll be in March, so the weather will be quite nice. Then inside, I think the theme should be pink and white!"

"Pink?"

"Yes of course! With like our initials projected onto the walls! And these cute pink lights flashing everywhere, but not until the party starts – when were eating, we can just an orchestra in the background playing cute music, and we can have a stage, for the speeches instead of just standing up!" Sharpay said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Sharpay.. I was hoping for a small wedding." Zeke said slowly.

"A small wedding? I'm not going to fit about 300 guests in a small wedding!"

"300 guests?! We don't even know 300 people!" Zeke cried.

"You might not, but I do – Zeke I want a big fairytale wedding, how can you not want this?"

"I dunno, I just wanted a small wedding with family and friends."

"Like Gabi's and Troy's?"

"I was thinking a bit smaller than that, they had a kinda big one."

"SMALLER THAN THAT?!" Sharpay shouted, surprised at Zeke's wants.

"Yeah."

"How can you not want this!? This is what I've always wanted!" Sharpay cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not what I want Sharpay."

"Then maybe were not as perfect for each other as I thought." She whispered.

---

Casey stopped outside Gabriella and Troy's home and knocked on the door softly, hoping she wouldn't wake up the twins.

Soon after she knocked, Troy opened the door, obviously happy to see someone.

"Hey!" Troy said happily.

"How are you?" Casey asked, walking into the house.

"I'm great, I finally feel like everything's fitting back into place."

"Yeah, me too." She said smiling, knelt down and smoothed Sam.

"So are you and Gabi okay now?" Casey asked, getting back up and following Troy into the kitchen.

"Yep – we've talked about everything, and realized there's no need to go on a break, as Amy is out of our lives, and we can just move on now." He said, then handed a glass juice to Casey.

"Gabi loaded up on the juice as the twins love it." He smirked.

---

"What do you mean, you hit the wrong person?!" Amy shouted at the man in front of her.

"I hit the man who was with her, tall, tanned, blonde hair, on accident."

"Troy!? You hit Troy!?" She cried.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You were supposed to hit the cow who was with him!"

"Well, do you have any other ideas?"

"Maybe. But this time you'll succeed, and I will finally get my man."


	18. Taking Sides

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I thought I would have uploaded it yesterday, but as usual I had last minute homework to do :( You'd think I'd learn by now, but nope I still do it lmao.**

**Anyway there's a really important question at the bottom of the chapter, so make sure you read it :)**

**Lastly, this chapter is a filler and just explaining a few more things in depth. The next few chapters wont exactly be super eventful, as we've had quite a lot of drama recently, so I just wanna cool down a bit :)**

**ENJOY, AND REVIEW x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Taking Sides**

"Mr and Mrs Bolton!" Gabriella cried, and then ran up to hug her mother and father in law.

"Gabriella!" They greeted, and then pulled away from the hug.

"You know you can call us Jack and Lucille." Troy's mom smiled softly.

"Yeah I know, it's just force of habit." Gabriella laughed, then kissed Troy on the cheek.

"The twins are upstairs sleeping, and some of the food is being cooked now." He told his wife.

"Great, I'll just get changed, and I'll see what else I can do." She smiled, then headed up stairs, leaving Troy to catch up with his parents.

"By the way Troy, remind me to get your autograph – the kids at the school still don't believe you're my son." Jack rolled his eyes, then grinned as his son.

Jack was still basketball coach at East High, because he was truly the only one for

the job. And he could still move about – he wasn't _that_ old.

"Hey don't they recognize where I get all my skill from?" Troy laughed, then nudged his dad.

"I tried telling them that, but they still don't believe me."

"Okay, I'm back – I'll start preparing the rest of the food." Gabriella said happily, then skipped off into the kitchen.

---

"Troy, no more." Gabriella hissed as he tried pouring himself another glass of wine. He had one too many, and was already drunk.

"So, how's the magazine Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"Oh it's going great, I never thought I'd be doing this, but it's actually a lot of fun."

"She gets to go great places too, remember Italy Gabs?" Troy slurred.

"Yes I remember Italy Troy." She sighed.

"I remember when you two were just seventeen, and would hang out all the time.." Jack said softly, thinking back to when Troy lived in the same house as them.

"Yeah, that bedroom had a lot of memories for us, right Gab?" He laughed.

"Yeah right.."

"There was this one time, when you guys weren't home, and I was randomly lying on the bed – and Gabriella walked over to me and was like-"

"OKAY! Enough of that story!" Gabriella interrupted, she didn't really want her husband's parents to know about what happened when they were seventeen.

Lucille nodded slowly, concerned about her sons behaviour. "So when are we expecting another grandchild off you?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Gabriella's pregnant." Troy blurted out, making his mother and father's face light up.

"Oh my god Troy – what the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella muttered.

"How far away are you Gabriella?" Jack excitedly asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" She cried.

"Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry, you didn't did you?"

"No. I wasn't pregnant to begin with."

"You lied to Troy?" His mother gasped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes then sighed. "No, I was never pregnant, I never said anything about me being pregnant, your sons just drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Drunk." Gabriella repeated.

"Oh, well that does explain a lot of things he's said this evening."

"Ahuh, well I think I just better get him to bed, the guest room is all made out for you guys, I'll see you in the morning." She said sweetly, then dragged Troy out of the room, then upstairs.

---

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Gabriella sarcastically asked Troy, as he entered the kitchen, not looking very good.

"Terrible, how much did I drink last night?"

"A lot by the looks of the way you were acting."

"How bad was I?"

"Well, you brought up Italy, what we did in our bedroom back in high school and also ended by telling your parents I was pregnant." Gabriella told him, as she took the pancakes off the pan.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He said quietly, rubbing his head.

"It's fine, but I'm still expecting you to spend the day out with me, I don't care how much of a headache you have." She giggled.

Troy shrugged. "I can deal with that." He gave a small smile to Gabriella, then took two plates into the living room.

---

"So did you hear what Sharpay said to Zeke?" Troy asked Gabriella, as they eat lunch together at Zeke's restaurant.

"No, what did she say?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well they argued over the size of the wedding, and she basically ended the argument by saying, maybe were not as perfect for each other as we thought."

"Harsh, but its something you'd expect from Sharpay. I mean how can you expect her not to have a big wedding?"

"The size of the wedding isn't everything, and if Zeke wants a small one – its his wedding too." Troy pointed out.

"Your taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any sides Gabi – you should either. Its not our argument to fight." Troy told her, then squeezed her hand gently on the table.

"I guess your right, they just need to sort it out. Do you think its still worth throwing her a joint baby shower with Casey?"

"Of course – Sharpay wouldn't be happy missing out on a party and gifts." He smirked.

"True. I was thinking, we could host it at Taylor's, and invite everyone Casey knows, and maybe not everyone Sharpay knows.. Taylor's house isn't _that _big.."

"So I'm guessing they don't know about it?"

"Nope. Well not yet. I'm going to have to ring their parents, see if they can fly over or something. They could take the Evans' private jet or something." Gabi shrugged.

"Sharpay has a private jet?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sure, I thought everyone knew that. Remember how she'd always go to a fashion show like after school, and then always make it back for school in the morning?"

"Oh right.. Me and Chad thought her father had invented some super sonic powers or something."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. That was typically something Chad or Troy would have thought of.

"I like this." Troy said, after a while.

"Like what? This restaurant? Troy we've been coming here for ages." Gabriella laughed.

"No, I like us. I like us going out together, and just talking about random things. Its nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh hey guys! Want anything else to drink?" Zeke asked happily, walking up to their table.

"I'll have an orange juice please Zeke."

"And a uh.. glass of water." Troy muttered.

"Water?" Zeke asked.

"Troy's got a hangover.." Gabriella sang.

"Oh right, I understand – do you guys want anything else?"

"No were good at the moment, but Zeke – how are you and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, hoping he'd spill the beans. Sharpay was like her sister, so she had to try and help her convince Zeke into wanting a big wedding.

"Not so good, were hardly speaking – all over the stupid wedding." He said stubbornly.

"The stupid wedding – dude its supposed to be the happiest day of your life!" Troy told him.

"The _biggest_ day of your life.." Gabi added.

"I know what Sharpay's like, everything big and pink. But I just want a small wedding – and I'm standing by my decision. I don't want her, or anyone for that matter, to think she's got me wrapped around her finger – because she hasn't."

"We don't think that Zeke.. But big weddings are all the range.." Gabriella said softly.

"Your taking her side?" He asked, looking up sadly.

"Were not taking anyone's side – are we Gabi?" Troy hissed.

"No, no, not at all – I was just saying, that big weddings are in, and I heard they increase more chance of the couple staying, uh staying together longer."

"Gabriella that's bull-"

"Zeke." Troy said firmly.

"Sorry dude, but I'm just so stressed about the whole thing. But anyway, I've got to head back to work, I'll see you guys later." He said gloomily then headed off to another table.

"Way to go." Troy said quietly.

"Me?! This is his fault for not putting the bride first – it's Sharpay's dream." Gabi cried.

"Gabriella! Stop taking sides, its not fair."

"You seem to be leaning more towards Zeke's side.."

"I'm not on any side. Remember, its not our argument – so we need to stay out of it, okay?"

"Fine.." Gabriella sighed.

* * *

**Do you want ;**

**a) Amy to 'strike again' with a new plan, which will end up hurting 2 characters, but they will obviously be okay, and that will be the end of Amy and the hitman person.**

**b) Amy to attempt to 'strike again' but someone finds out about the plan, as the it is going on, nobody gets hurt, and thats the end of Amy.**

**c) No more Amy drama, she is gone from the story as of now, but I will add her in as a leaving chapter for her.**

**REVIEW WITH WHICH CHOICE YOU WANT TO SEE!**

**I'm not really sure what you guys want happening with Amy, thats why I've done this - if you have a completely different idea, dont be afraid to review with that too:)**

**Rhia x**


	19. Getting Closer and Further Apart

**This chapter is a bit short, but I didnt know what else to put in, I kinda wanted to leave it where I ended it.**

**For details on the poll from the last chapter, see the end :). **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 19 – Getting Closer and Further Apart **

"Okay hunny that's our flight – we'll see you in about a month right?" Troy's mother asked as she and her husband picked up their bags at the airport.

"Yep, I'll be flying over soon." He said, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Okay – now you stay safe and keep resting for a few days before you pick up a basketball again, got it?" His mother told him firmly.

"Got it." Troy answered, then winked to his dad – then waved them both off.

---

"And then one teddy for Casey, and one for Sharpay." Gabriella told herself, while putting a cute teddy in each of the two baskets in front of her.

"Is this a hint for more children?" Troy laughed, as he walked into the living room.

"Ha-ha. No it isn't its Sharpay and Casey's baby shower present." She answered proudly.

"Wow, nice choice." Troy complemented.

"I know right? There's a photo album, soft cream blanket, a cute teddy, a baby grow and matching hat, a mother to be bath set."

"Thoughtful. How come you're giving so much?"

"I'm also giving them vouchers for this really nice baby store I found, so they can pick some stuff up when the baby's born. And I'm giving so much because these girls were a huge help during my pregnancy, and helping out with the twins. And they gave me great presents."

"True. So you need help wrapping the baskets?" He asked.

"I'd love your help." Gabriella smiled, then handed him some clear wrap and yellow ribbons.

---

"Were going to have to talk about this you know?" Zeke told Sharpay while he was watching TV, and she was on her laptop.

"I have nothing else to say Zeke." He plainly told him.

"Well I do. Are we still getting married, even though we want different things?"

"Did you really have to ask that Zeke?! Of course I'm still marrying you!" She cried.

"But you said-"

"I guess I was a bit mad." She interrupted him. "I love you so much Zeke and I'm carrying our child. Our child Zeke, there's no way I'm doing this to her." She said, rubbing her belly gently.

"Her?" Zeke asked, shocked. Sharpay had secretly found out the sex of the baby, as she knew Zeke didn't want to know – but she decided not to tell anyone, in case he found out.

"Oh crap – I'm so sorry Zeke, I didn't mean for that to come out."

"You found out, without me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. I knew you didn't want to know, so I just kept it to myself – I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"I thought we would have found out together, share the experience together Sharpay. I can't believe you." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to know – and it's my baby after all." She shrugged.

"Your baby? Don't I have a say in this somewhere – I am its father!"

"Her father." She corrected.

Zeke sighed, and then sunk further back into his chair. The past week, Sharpay and him had been through a few arguments about their future.

"Sharpay, I don't want to argue with you – we've had enough of that this week."

"I'm sorry for finding out, but you know I hate surprises. I thought I was doing a good thing, not telling you – I thought you would prefer not to know."

"I'd prefer us both not to know, but that obviously didn't go down so well." He muttered.

"Zeke." Sharpay warned.

"I'm sorry too. Its your choice whether you wanted to find out or not, and I know you tried your best to keep it from me. So thanks in a way, but lets just put this behind us and look forward to our daughter." He smiled.

---

"So I've phoned both of their parents, and they can all make it, and Sharpay's mom and dad said they'd fly Casey's parents out too, and any other relatives." Gabriella said happily, as she and Troy walked down a street together.

He was pushing the twin's pram, and Gabriella was walking Sam.

"Cool, so do they know about it yet?"

"Nope, I think were going to keep it as a surprise, and then we'll have everyone there."

"Sounds great Gab. But that present you've got them, if off both of us – right?" Troy asked, worried he'd have to buy a present himself – he didn't really have a clue what to get them.

Gabriella laughed. "Of course it is – I know you'd never find anything, so of course its off both of us."

"Just checking. Anyway what are their parents getting for them?" He asked as the turned the corner.

"Well I have no idea what Sharpay's parents are getting her, maybe a new house, a car, knowing them it would be something huge. I think their paying for Casey and Ryan's baby nursery though."

"Maybe I should invest in some rich parents.."

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled, then hit her husbands shoulder.

"But why would I need them, I have you." He said sarcastically, then started rubbing his shoulder.

Gabriella kissed him on the cheek then smiled. "I think Casey's parents are paying for her hen night, for all of us to go to Las Vegas and hotel fees and stuff, and their getting her a pram and cot etc."

"Las Vegas? Bit extreme isn't it?"

"No way. This is the one night, we get to let our hair down – and where else better to do it than Vegas?" She grinned.

"Gabriella, you let your hair down every time your out with those girls – and that isn't really a once in a lifetime opportunity, you guys do it at least once every three months." He pointed out.

"Fine, but now we can do it in style." She sighed.

"You buy a new dress every time you go out – if that isn't style what is?" Troy laughed.

"FINE! I've just always wanted to get drunk in Vegas – okay!?"

"Now there's the Gabi we all know and love." He smirked.

---

"Okay so I hired a private investigator, who found out Gabriella will be at this address, at this time, and on this day." Amy told the man, pointing to the sheet in her hand.

"Okay, but some other people may get hurt during it – it's a pretty dangerous."

"You can kill all her friends for all I care, I just care about me and Troy." She said surely.

"Okay, well I'll try my best to hit the target this time." He said quietly, taking the sheet from Amy's hand, then walking off.

* * *

**Okay, option C is no longer available, but you can still vote out of A & B.**

**A) Amy's plan suceeds, and people will get hurt (2 people) but everyone will be okay, and that will be the end of Amy.**

**B) Her plan goes ahead but gets caught in the last minutes, then thats the end of Amy.**

**So you can still vote for either of them, and it'll actually happen in about 2 chapters I think. Dont just review with the letter though, review with your thoughts on the chapter too!**

**Rhia x**


	20. Extreme Rollercoaster – Gabi Edition

**This officially my longest story haha, well it has been for about 2 chapters now :). **

**I'm not so sure about this chapter, I kinda just wanted to get it over with, so I can concentrate on other stuff in this story, and more fun drama which I have coming up in a few chapters, which I think is actually pretty funny.**

**I dont think I'm that good at writing like action and stuff so I've skipped a bit in this chapter, so its like not all the same and boring.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!**

**PS. It's my birthday tomorrow woopwoop.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – Extreme Rollercoaster – Gabi Edition**

"Now, we have Casey's mom and dad." Gabriella smiled to them both, then checked them off the list.

"Sharpay's parents are the dining room." Taylor told her.

They were both doing a final check on the baby shower. Sharpay and Casey still didn't know anything about it, and just thought they were coming over for dinner.

"Okay, balloons and decorations are up." Gabriella told herself, the checking them off the list.

"And presents are all set up on the table in the living room." Taylor said proudly.

"Perfect." Gabriella grinned, then turned around as the bell went.

"OKAY, EVERYONE GRAB A BALOON THAT SAYS, 'BABY SHOWER' AND CROWD AROUND THE DOOR!" Taylor shouted, making sure everyone heard her.

Gabriella excitedly skipped to the door, and looked behind her to do a final check. She took deep breath and opened the door, to see four very happy looking men.

"What are you guys doing here?" She hissed.

"It's my house." Chad told us.

"Yeah, and it's our baby showers." Zeke said, pointing to him and Ryan.

"And my baby organised it." Troy grinned, putting his arm around Gabriella.

"Oh my god. Aren't baby showers only supposed to have women?" Taylor asked the boys.

"Who cares?" Ryan asked.

"Fine – grab a balloon and stand behind us." Gabriella told them, turning around to point at the balloons.

"Oh hey guys – whose the baby shower for?" Casey asked, walking into the house, with Sharpay following her.

"Oh its for-" Gabriella said normally then froze. "Could you two just step outside a minute, and walk back in?" She asked sweetly, concluding in Casey and Sharpay stepping back, confused.

Once they were outside, they reopened the door and everyone let their balloons up.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god guys – that's so sweet of you!" Casey cried looking around, and hugging Ryan and some of the other guests.

"Did everyone bring presents?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep, we made sure of that." Taylor smiled, then hugged her and led them both into the living room.

---

The mysterious hit man looked at his paper, and then at the house in front of him. This was it.

He walked around the back yard, then tried the backdoor. It was open. He slowly opened it and snuck in, looking around at the yellow and cream banners and balloons, all around the kitchen.

He looked out of the window, to check if anyone had seen him come in, then jumped when he turned back around.

"So are you a friend of Sharpay or Casey?" Chad asked casually, handing him a bottle.

"Um, Casey?" The hit man said quietly, hoping his cover hadn't been blown.

"Oh really? Cool man – are you a friend or family member?" He asked, picking up some mini sausages and putting them into his mouth.

"Uh, family member, she's my uncles third cousin."

"Right – well I'm gunna head back into the lounge, see you later dude." Chad nodded, then walked out of the kitchen.

The hit man sighed of relief, then found two glasses on the counter, and put them in front of him. He took a bottle of petrol out of his pocket, and poured the glasses full of it, then put the now quarter full bottle down on the table, and followed Chad into the lounge.

Troy came out of the bathroom, from changing Imogen then sat her on the table, while he looked for something to drink.

He looked around, the spotted a bottle on the table, and picked it up. He smelt it then put it down quickly.

"What kinda alcohol is this?" He asked himself, the looked at Imogen. "Well we both know uncle Chad will drink anything these days." He laughed, the picked her back up and took her into the dining room, where Zeke and Ryan was.

The hit man walked into the packed lounge, and found a space in the corner and made sure knowing was looking at him, or had found out what he had planned to do here today.

He gently tipped his glass to the side, and let the contents inside it, pour onto the wooden floor.

He looked up to see Gabriella talking to some guests in the room. "At least this time I'll get her." He grinned to himself, then tipped the other glass onto the floor too.

He reached deep inside his pocked, and pulled out a blue lighter.

"There he is! He is your third cousin's nephew." Chad said happily, walking up to the hit man with Casey.

"Uh we've never met?" She said confused, looking him up and down to try and find something familiar.

"Really? Hey – weren't you in the park when Troy got shot?" Chad asked, still not catching on.

The hit man shrugged, hoping they'd both just walk away – but no such luck.

"Are you sure were related?" Casey asked, then sniffed the air and began coughing.

"Is that petrol?" Chad asked, then began sniffing the air too.

Casey looked around to see where the smell was coming from then saw the puddle on the floor, then looked up to see a lighter in her so called thirds cousins nephew's hand.

"What are you doing with that..?" She asked worriedly.

Chad followed Casey's eyes, to the lighter, then looked back up at the hitmans devious face, then quickly tackled him to the ground and took the lighter from him, then threw it to Casey.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF THERE – AND NOBODY LIGHT A CIGARETTE OR ANY FIRE." Chad shouted, making everyone turn to look at him.

Gabriella rushed over. "What the hell is going on Chad?"

"This man, he's poured petrol all over the floor, and was about to throw a lighter onto it!" He cried.

"Oh my god – you're the man from the park, when Troy got shot, I remember your face." Gabriella gasped.

"Were you trying to kill us all or what?" Chad asked him, grabbing his shirt.

"Look – its just my job!"

"WHAT?" Gabriella cried, making Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Ryan run into the room.

"What do you mean its your job?" Chad asked him, while Gabriella got her phone out and dialled 911.

"I got hired to try and kill her!" He choked, pointing up at Gabriella.

---

"She's gone now Gabi – gone forever." Troy told his wife gently, that night after the events at the baby shower.

The police had come and arrested the hit man, who then told them where Amy was – then they arrested her.

"How could you have trusted her Troy?" She asked him softly.

"I didn't know she was psycho – nobody did, nobody had a clue."

"I knew she wasn't good news from the start." Gabriella said looking down at her feet. She was still shocked about everything that had happened earlier on. She had no idea that Amy wanted her dead, no idea at all.

"She cant hurt you now Gabi – she cant hurt anyone." He reassured his wife, rubbing her back.

"I know, I know, but just as everything was getting so good, and life was getting back to normal – this happens."

"Hey, everyone has a rollercoaster ride on their first year of being married."

"Troy, this wasn't a rollercoaster – this wasn't some little problems. We nearly broke up, and we both nearly got killed – this isn't something that happens to everyone." She said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I know Gabi – look you should get some rest, today hasn't been the calmest of days, but your going to be okay – your safe from now on." He told Gabriella, then kissed her on the cheek.

Gabriella nodded slowly, then got up and walked upstairs, still thinking whether things would actually stop going wrong for her.


	21. Bets And Babies

**Sorry I havent update in a bit, I was bit ill, the it wwas my birthday, then I got piled up with hw :(. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer, and much more happier. The chapters are going to be much more happier now, and I have some fun drama coming up soon, which will not result in anyone getting hurt phyiscally or emotionally :)**

**Anyway hope you guys like the chapter, review! x**

**Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Bets and Baby's. **

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened, and she looked around at her surroundings. It had been nearly a two weeks since the whole Amy situation. She was starting to forget about it, and move on – Amy was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Troy mumbled, without evening getting up.

"Better, much better. How about we go shopping or something today? I don't want to spend my Saturday inside." Gabriella suggested, getting up and opening the curtains to reveal the sunlight.

"But why does your Saturday have to start are 8.30am?" Troy groaned, looking at the alarm clock beside him.

"Hey – yours doesn't have to, but I have to give our twins their breakfast, how about I call you in another half hour?" She laughed, putting her slippers on.

"Sounds good to me." Troy agreed, and then snuggled back in under the covers.

Gabriella smiled at him, and then went to fetch the twins, before taking them downstairs. As she settled them into their chairs, there was a knock on the door. She turned around and went straight to answer it.

"Hey – I thought you'd be up." Casey said, then Gabriella moved so she could walk in, the closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked, as Casey sat down in the kitchen, and Gabriella gave the twins their milk bottles.

"Oh nothing, but my cousins flew back today, so on my way back I thought I'd drop back here for a chat – you feeling okay?" Casey asked, still concerned about what had happened.

"I'm good, much better than I was." Gabriella smiled nicely, and then sat down beside her.

"Great. By the way, thanks for the baby basket – that mother to be bath set, is lush." Casey grinned.

"Glad you like it. How long now?" She asked looking at her stomach, like she was asking the baby the question.

"One month." Casey said, rubbing her belly gently.

"One month, wow that's flown by. So Sharpay's got two months then."

"Yep. I'm a bit fed up of being pregnant now though. At first it was all great, minus the mood swings. But now my back is killing and I just want this baby to come out now. You hear that baby – hurry up!"

Gabriella laughed. "Hey, you don't want the baby to come too early, so just enjoy your last month of pregnancy."

"I guess your right." Casey nodded.

---

Three weeks later, and the baby still hadn't come. No one had expected it to come early, only Casey – so by now she was very tired of being pregnant.

"Okay, now you're due in like a week, so have you sorted your bag out?" Ryan asked as they eat dinner together.

"Yep, it's under the stairs, everything's in it." Casey nodded, taking a bit of her pasta.

"Good, think of it now – anytime now we'll have a beautiful baby."

"I know, thinking about it just makes me smile." Casey said grinning.

"We haven't really talked names, what if it's a girl?" Ryan asked.

"I like Poppy, it's cute."

"Poppy. Hmm yeah it is cute. And if it's a boy? What about Toby?"

"Oh my god – Toby is adorable Ryan!" Casey gushed.

"Toby or Poppy it is then." He nodded, satisfied at their choices.

After they had finished their food, Casey helped Ryan clear away, then they both went into the living room to watch some TV.

Casey took her cup off her belly, which was proving to be a very good stand for it, and took a sip of it.

"You know, I'm going to tell your child that he or she was drink holder before they were born.." Ryan laughed.

"Don't forget to tell them, they were very good at it." Casey winked, the grabbed her belly.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked her, sitting up.

"It's coming."

"What is?" Ryan asked, still a bit confused.

"The baby's coming Ryan? What am I holding something else in here as well?" She cried.

"Oh my god – oh my god, OH MY GOD – OKAY, CALM DOWN – JUST WAIT THERE, CASEY CALM DOWN!" He panicked.

"Ryan, I'm calm." She told him slowly.

"Right, right! Okay – I'll go get the bag, I'LL GO GET THE BAG!" He repeated.

"Okay – you go get the bag." She told him.

"I'M GOING CASEY!"

"Yeah, I can see that, now could you maybe hurry up – I have a baby that really wants to see what its like out here right now." She smiled sweetly.

---

Gabriella, Troy, the twins, Chad, Taylor, Tallulah, Sharpay, Zeke and Casey's and Ryan's parents, all waited in the hospital waiting room.

"10pm. Hmm how much longer will we be here?" Chad asked casually, resulting in Taylor hitting his arm.

"We'll be here as long as it takes, you remember when I had Tallulah, it was a long and painful experience – but memorable, so lets just make it as memorable for Casey and Ryan too."

"Yes mom." Chad answered sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD – SHES GOING TO START PUSHING IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES – TEN MINUTES? DID YOU HEAR THAT – TEN MINUTES?" Ryan cried, running out of the room.

"We heard it Ryan." Zeke groaned.

"OKAY, NOW I'M GOING BACK – I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS UP DATED, DID YOU HEAR-"

"We heard it Ryan." The all answered. He had been repeating himself ever since they'd all arrived at the hospital.

"So, bets on the sex of the baby then." Chad said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Boy." Troy said, sitting up.

"You know man, I think its going to be a girl." Chad said, rubbing his chin.

"Me too." Zeke added.

"Twenty bucks it's a boy." Troy grinned.

"You're on!" Zeke and Chad both answered.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD – SHE'S STARTING PUSHING, GUYS SHE IS STARTING PUSHING NOW!" Ryan shouted, down the hallway, coming out of the room once more.

Everyone put their thumbs up, then laughed once he'd run back into the room.

"Taking bets on the weight, taking bets on the weight here guys." Chad said in an announcer tone.

"Seven pounds." Gabriella said, rubbing Imogen's head. Thankfully both Imogen and Jared (who Troy was holding) were both asleep. That couldn't really be said for Tallulah, who was joining in on the nights betting.

"Wix." She mumbled, which to everyone else, sounded nothing like six.

"If my baby says six – its six pounds!" Chad said proudly.

"Hunny, she didn't say six, I think she was trying to say something about a biscuit – you know she calls them bic's." Taylor told him gently, sitting Tallulah on her lap.

"I'll take eight pounds." Sharpay said looking up.

Casey's mom and dad, looked around at their daughters friends. They didn't all really know each other, apart from Gabriella – so it wasn't exactly the best get to know each other, betting on their daughter's child.

"We'll take six and a half pounds." Ryan's dad said, lifting his hand up.

"Robert! How can you bet on your own grandchild!" His wife said.

"Hey, were in the chance of wining some money here, worth a try." He shrugged.

"We don't really need the money sweetie." She muttered.

"OH MY GOD, - IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY!" Ryan cried running out of the room.

"Oh you are not serious!" Chad groaned, sliding down in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Chad.

"Oh no nothing – nothing at all, how much does it weigh?" He asked, sitting back up, thinking he could still have chance of winning some money here.

Ryan shrugged then ran back into the room, then two minutes later, running back out again. "SEVEN POUNDS GUYS, SEVEN POUNDS!"

"And she shoots, and she scores." Gabriella grinned, gently hi-fiving with Troy, minding their children.

"Okay I'm going to try forget that you guys were betting on my son – now mom, dad, Mr and Mrs Davies, you guys can come in first." He said, motioning them to follow him in.

Twenty minutes later, the four proud grandparents walked out of the room, with tears in their eyes.

"He's beautiful." Casey's mom said softly, then sat back down.

Everybody else got up, without a confirmation from Ryan, and walked down the hallway. Taylor gently knocked on the door, then all of them walked in.

"Aw he's adorable!" Sharpay squealed, running up to her. Which wasn't very fast as she was pregnant, yet still in heels?

"How does it feel to be a dad Ryan, I repeat how does it feel to be a dad Ryan?" Troy joked.

"Ha-ha, sorry guys I was just a bit excited, and it feels great." He said smiling, then handed the baby to Zeke.

"Hey little one, I'm going to be your uncle. But for now I'm going to hand you over to your aunty, who bare in mind wears a lot of pink – which may be a shock to the system when you first see her." He laughed, then handed the small baby over to Sharpay.

"You two should keep doing this – you make really cute children." Chad said, looking over Sharpay's shoulder.

"Now that's an image, I really didn't want to picture." Sharpay laughed.

"How are you feeling hun?" Gabriella asked Casey, sitting beside her.

"Tired, exhausted, and blown out." She sighed.

Gabriella rubbed her shoulders then smiled down at her.

"But the amazing feeling inside kinda blocks them all out right now."


	22. Preperations

**This chapter is basically a run up to Sharpay's wedding, and a filler. I didn't want to rush into another big thing, I wanted to calm it down a little, but the next chapter will be the wedding :)!**

**Sorry it took a while to update, this week has been pretty hectic with all my homework, but I have this Friday off and maybe all the next week? Not sure, but you'll definately get more updates from me!**

**Hope you guys are all okay, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Preparations **

"Do I hear eight pounds?" Chad asked happily.

Once again they were back in the same waiting room, yet this time it wasn't Ryan back and forth – it was Zeke. Sharpay had gone into labour a week earlier than planned, so every one was completely unready, or it might have been that it was 5am.

"How are you not tired?" Gabriella groaned.

"He's like on permanent sugar rush, sometimes its hard to get him to come to bed at home." Taylor shrugged, and then smirked.

"Hey – that's so not untrue. I'm just happy because were in the same hospital exactly a week after we were dragged here for Toby to pop out of Casey."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just worded it like that." Ryan said, shaking his head. Casey decided to stay home with Toby, as he needed feeds nearly ever three hours, and Casey knew it would be too stressful to try and do it in hospital waiting room.

"It's a girl." Zeke said softly, walking down the hallway, from Sharpay's private suite.

---

"And then, he started laughing – it was so adorable." Casey gushed, as she Sharpay, Taylor and Casey sat in Sharpay's penthouse. They met there every week to catch up, and talk babies. It was their new Mommy and Me meetings.

"I think I might wanna sell this place." Sharpay said, picking Brooke and taking her over to the sofas.

"How come? This place is gorgeous, and it's huge!" Taylor gasped.

"I know, but I want a house. I want a really nice house to raise Brooke in." Sharpay said dreamily.

"Have you spoken to Zeke about this?" Gabriella asked who had Imogen and Jared sitting on each of her knees.

"Not yet, but I know he'd love to buy a house – he's that kinda guy, and now I wanna be that kinda girl."

"I can help you look if you want; I'm only in a few days this week in the office anyway." Gabriella told her.

"Okay, I'll talk to Zeke about if first though."

"By the way, everything's booked for Vegas – and we are going in four months for the weekend, so that's two weeks before my wedding." Casey announced, counting her fingers.

"I so can't wait, none of us will be pregnant, there'll be no babies there, it'll just be us four girls – and some drink." Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we all got absolutely trashed." Sharpay added.

"Where's Ryan having his bachelor party?" Taylor asked Casey.

"He doesn't know yet, he thinks they just might go out round here."

"Good, god knows what would happen to those boys if they went away."

---

Two months later, all the girls were gathered at a posh restaurant with twenty other close friends and relatives of Sharpay's. Instead of having a big hen party, she decided to have a huge meal and a spa party one week before the wedding.

As if by magic, Sharpay dropped all the baby weight she'd carried around for nine months, in one month. She decided to have her wedding two months before Casey as one, she was just so excited she couldn't wait, and two, she didn't want them to close together as people would be quite bored.

"Oh my god Sharpay, so how much was your dress?" One of her rich musical friends asked.

"A lot let's just put it that way." Sharpay winked.

"Oh, it should be so fetch! We so can't wait to see it." She giggled.

Sharpay nodded politely, and then turned back to Casey, Taylor and Gabriella.

"And this girl is a close friend?" Gabriella asked, mimicking her high pitched voice.

"Kinda, we've known each other since I started musicals, and I guess we just haven't spoken in a while." Sharpay shrugged, and then took a sip of her wine.

"So is everything prepared for the wedding?" Casey asked.

"Yep, I think so. We've sorted everything out hopefully, just waiting for the day to come by now."

"It's going to be beautiful, outside, all warm, I can't wait." Taylor grinned.

"I know and Casey's at that gorgeous church." Gabriella added.

"Thanks guys! And thanks so much for helping out, and helping out with Brooke." Sharpay told the three of them gratefully.

"So how is the latest addition to the Baker-Evans family?" Taylor asked.

"Great, a few weeks ago she cried a lot through the nights, and was waking up at about five every morning, but now she's calmed down a bit – so we actually get a bit of sleep."

"Same with Toby, he's quietened down too; I kinda miss hearing his voice all night." Casey giggled.

"So, have you decided on your surname changes yet?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay had been pondering on the idea to keep her surname recently, but knew it would break Zeke's heart if she didn't take his.

"I kinda like what Tay just used – Baker-Evans, it's cute, and has a ring to it." Sharpay said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it is good; I mean you still keep you Evans, so you're still the same old Sharpay." Casey reminded her.

"Your right, that's what I'm going to do, from next week I will be Sharpay Baker-Evans!" Sharpay said proudly.

---

"Okay, so why are we doing this again?" Troy asked Gabriella, was he pushed the twin's pram across the stores floor.

"Cos Sharpay and Zeke are busy, they do have a wedding in two days!" Gabriella reminded her bored husband.

"But couldn't they of had them sent to the house?"

"No they couldn't have, because that means they would see everything before the wedding. I mean they ordered the stuff, and have seen a plan and colour scheme – but they want everything to be a surprise."

"Bit risky isn't it? What if they hated it all?"

"No because when the ordered it, they were showed basically everything, they like put everything together, the venue, seats, and stuff all into one big picture and sent it off to them, and they liked it."

"So what do we do once we've picked this stuff up?" Troy asked.

"We take some of it down there. They have a room reserved for the reception and dinner, so we will sort a few things there, then everything that needs to be outside will be kept inside until the actual day."

They both walked across the store, and then reached the tills where Gabriella stopped.

"Hi, I'm picking up some ordered items, white and pink material, kind of sparkly, made to wrap around the back of chairs?" Gabriella asked the woman behind the desk.

"Oh right, yep I'm sure I seen some of that in the store room, reserved under what name?"

"Sharpay Evans, I have the receipt here." Gabriella told her, then got the piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it over.

"Thanks, I'll be right back with them now." The woman kindly nodded, and then headed off.

"Okay so we have the chair material, candles, the flower arrangement for the tables, and some of the reception decorations." Gabriella said, ticking them off her list.

"What about the flowers for outside?" Troy asked.

"Their arriving in the morning. Oh and after this we have to pick up the walkway." Gabriella reminded him.

"They so totally owe us for this." Troy groaned.

* * *

**Please review! x**


	23. Today’s My Wedding Day

**This chapters a bit longer, so it took a bit longer to write but yeah x **

**Also I think I made and mistake, Zeke's second name is Baylor not Baker ha-ha – so thanks for somebody reviewing with that.. Where I get these things from I have no idea lmao.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review, as they always make me want to write more haha.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23 – Today's My Wedding Day**

"What time is it?" Troy murmured from beneath the sheets as the alarm went off.

"It's 8.30 hun." Gabriella said, getting up.

"And why do we have to get up so early again?" He groaned.

"Because we volunteered to help out with Sharpay's wedding, remember?"

"We? Uh no excuse me, you volunteered." He corrected.

"Whatever, they've always been a huge help with us, and now they have Brooke – they can't do this on their own."

"Why cant Casey and Taylor do it though?"

"They are, were all setting everything up, then coming back to get ready."

"I can't go though – someone's got to look after the twins!" He protested, trying to think of an excuse.

"Way ahead of you – my moms got them today, nice try." She laughed, then kissed him softly, and rushed downstairs.

Gabriella quickly began making cereal for herself, and toast for Troy. Once everything was done she put them on the tables and poured them both a cup of orange juice.

Just as the cups touched the table, Troy came through the kitchen – looking very tired.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"No, I was on the phone with Zeke for a bit – the wedding nerves are starting to kick in."

"Oh he'll be okay – and there's a fresh pot of coffee too, so you can wake up a little."

"Where would I be without you." He grinned.

---

"This place looks amazing!" Gabriella gushed, looking around at the huge room that she, Troy, Casey, Ryan, Taylor and Chad had been putting together all morning.

There were a few circled tables at the top of the room, with some chairs that had silver and pink material wrapped around the back of them. Pictures of Sharpay and Zeke through the years had been blown up and put into pretty silver frames, then onto the wall.

At the bottom of the room there was a long table for presents, a dance floor, and a stage for the DJ. The bar was to the left, and pink and white lights shone down from the ceiling. All over the room there were white lanterns, and some white and pink drapes flowing from the ceiling.

"I know, at first I was thinking - pink? But looking at it, it doesn't look too much – it's the perfect amount." Taylor added.

"Everything should be done outside now too." Ryan told them all, then everyone headed through the big doors to the outside gardens.

"It's beautiful." Casey gasped, taking in the surroundings on the gorgeous day.

There were white chairs in rows, with white ribbons on the back of them all lined up. The white walkway, laid down in between the rows of chairs, led up to the wedding arch.

There was a big white piano to the right, and roses were lined up all the way from the bottom to the sides of the arch.

To the left of all this, there was a huge white canopy, where underneath was filled with white circled tables, with pink roses in the middle. There was a big straight table too, where the family would sit. At the top of it all was a little stage where there was another piano.

"This wedding is going to be, whoa I can't even think of a word for it, surreal?" Troy said, looking around at the beautiful flowers all around the huge garden.

"I know – they are going to love it." Chad agreed.

----

In the backroom of the reception hall, Sharpay was getting ready.

She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress. The top part had a bit of glitter on it, where as the bottom was all silk.

Her blonde hair was curled, and fell below her shoulders. Some parts were clipped up with diamond clips.

Her make up was quite light, but still looked effective – she didn't really want to plaster it on for her wedding day.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, standing in front of the double mirror.

"You look amazing Sharpay – honestly." Gabriella told her. She, Casey and Taylor were each wearing light pink sleeveless dresses too, but were more classic than Sharpay's.

"Does everything look okay out there, or does it look awful?" She asked, worried as she hadn't seen everything once it was completed.

"It's so pretty, its like a fairytale out there." Taylor told her.

"Sharpay hunny, they are ready for you." Her mom told her, her head peeping for behind the door.

"Thanks mom." Sharpay smiled gratefully, then followed the girls out.

The five of them walked outside, and up the steps then stopped, if they took any more steps, they would become visible to everybody.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Her dad asked, with Troy Chad and Ryan behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled, then watched as her mom walked out with Brooke in her arms, down the white walkway to Kelsi playing the piano.

Next was Taylor and Chad, arm in arm, then Ryan and Casey, and finally Troy and Gabriella.

"You look so beautiful Sharpay." Her father said, looking down at his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She said softly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey hey, don't you start now – I already had to deal with your mother bawling earlier, but don't tell her I told you that." He laughed, then kissed her on the forehead.

They linked arms with each other, then walked out, down the walkway, everybody looking back at them, smiling at them. Sharpay politely smiled back at them all, then looked straight ahead to see Zeke proudly standing with the rest of the guys.

Her father walked her all the way up the arch, then hugged her once more, and went to sit in the first row with his wife.

"Hey my almost wife." Zeke whispered.

---

Once the service was over, everybody made their way over to the great white canopy, and took their seats. Dinner was served at eaten while Kelsi played a few numbers on the piano up on the stage.

"Are you ready for the speeches darling?" Sharpay's mother asked, as they finished their food.

"Yeah, I think so." Sharpay nodded. She got up, motioned for Kelsi to stop playing for a bit, then raised her glass and began tapping it with her knife. Maybe a bit too much because eventually it smashed.

"Oh crap." She cried, as everyone began laughing. The waiters quickly came over and cleaned it up, so Sharpay would began again.

"Okay, well sorry about that – but hey you cant expect me to get everything right." She giggled. "Anyway, firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming today, it really means a lot to me and Zeke to see you all here, supporting us on this very special day. Also a huge thanks to my family and friends who help out a great deal – we owe you."

"Zeke has definitely made a huge impact on my life. And I was sitting at home last week, thinking about what to say today – and all I could think about is how much Zeke has changed me, for good. He means the world to me, and I am nobody without him. Since he has been in my life, it has turned around. He's made me such a better person, and I cant thank him enough."

Sharpay reached up to wipe her eye, then continued. "I love you so much Zeke, and I really cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Everybody started clapping, then Zeke stood up and hugged Sharpay before she took her seat. "Sharpay, wow. This woman, is my whole entire life. She's my first and only love, and the beautiful mother of our daughter. Everyday I look at her, and I just get this immense feeling of proudness and love inside of me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never want to let you go – I love you."

Zeke sat back in his seat, then looked down the line to see who was going to stand up next.

"Chad you go." Taylor hissed.

"I'm not going up, I don't have a clue what to say." He cried quietly.

"I always do this, and your one of Zeke's best friend – now stand up and do it."

Chad took a deep breath then slowly stood up. "Uh, hi everyone – my beautiful wife is making me do this, I'm not usually the best with speeches." He said, looking down at Taylor smiling.

"Zeke and Sharpay rock as a couple, and I wish them the best in the future. Ooh and I cant wait to taste their cake, Zeke made it – so it'll be awesome." He grinned then sat back down to catch his wife rolling her eyes.

"Fine, if you want a longer speech Taylor.. Hmm, oh I got something that's good – one time in college, me Troy Zeke and Ryan drove down to see the girls, and Zeke stayed at Sharpay's, and like we all got completely wasted and caught-"

"Okay baby – speech over!" Taylor hissed, then pulled him down quickly, before everyone heard what they caught Zeke and Sharpay doing.

Next up was Gabriella. "Sharpay's been my best friend for what, years. She's like a sister to me, and its great to finally see her getting everything she deserves in life, a loving husband and a beautiful child. From both me and Troy, we want to say congratulations and welcome to the world of marriage." She laughed.

"Well sis," Ryan said, standing up. "Finally you've got a family of your own, so you don't have to keep relying on us." He laughed. "No but seriously – you deserve the best, and now that you've got it, I wish you well with it."

As he began to sit back down, Casey tugged on his jacket. "Oh and Casey says the same too."

----

"Aren't they adorable?" Gabriella asked Troy, as they both sat on the table inside, with their children on their each of their laps.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them." Troy agreed as they watched Zeke and Sharpay dance with each other.

"Me too – they deserve this. But how did Zeke agree for a big wedding?"

"Zeke loves Sharpay, so he'll do anything for her." Troy said softly, putting his hand over Gabriella's.

"I love you." She smiled, then kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too Brie."

"Brie? Haven't heard that one in a while." Gabi laughed.

"Yeah me neither, I completely forgot about it – until I was looking through that scrapbook you give me for my birthday, and it brought back all the memories."

"Sweetie if you and Troy want to go dance, me and Mark will watch the twins for you." Gabriella's mom offered, as she and Mark walked up to the table.

"Thanks mom that would be great." Gabriella nodded, then handed Imogen over to her mom, while Troy handed Jared to Mark.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her over to the dance floor. "See if I can still bust those moves I could a long time ago." He laughed.

"You could never bust any moves baby." She said, twirling under his arm.

"Oh we'll see about that." He winked, just as Sharpay and Zeke came over.

"Gabi, Troy! I haven't had enough time to thank you in person – so thanks for much for everything you did for the wedding, it means so much to us." Sharpay told them both, hugging Gabriella while Zeke shook Troy's hand.

"No problem Sharpay – you know were always here to help." Gabriella smiled.

"Aw thanks Gab." Zeke said.

"Well, don't forget to come see me before we leave." Sharpay told them both.

"Where are you going again?" Troy asked.

"Hawaii." Zeke said happily.

"With Brooke?"

"Yep, just us three on a nice sunny beach." Sharpay told them excitedly.

---

"Okay guys were leaving now!" Sharpay told the crowd, as Zeke put the suitcases into the limo.

"Two weeks without Sharpay, what will we do for fun?" Casey asked laughing.

Sharpay giggled, then pulled Casey, Taylor and Gabriella in for a group hug. "I'm gunna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Sharpay – but have a good time." Taylor said.

"I will, and I'll see you all when I get back!" She smiled, then Zeke opened the door for her, and she got in.

Zeke waved one last time, took Brooke off his parents, and then got in.

They all watched the limo drive off in silence until Chad spoke up, "Sure is going to be less exciting without Sharpay around."


	24. Happy Birthday To You And You

**Hey guys this is the chapter before I go back into a bit of drama, but nothing like people get hurt physically or emotionally, its kinda fun : I think the next chapter might be my favourite .**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry I kinda skip bits it's just I wanted it to end on them like on their way so I can start the way I planned too on the next chapter.**

**Review please! As they do help and make me write the next chapter, as I know people are reading x**

**R xo.**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 24 – Happy Birthday To You And You**

"I still don't think it's the best idea for you four to go to Vegas, I mean common – you four plus drink equals not a very nice sight." Ryan laughed as the whole group sat together in Sharpay's new house, nearly four months later.

"Hey- so sometimes we've been known to be a little out of control, maybe a bit crazy, but we'll be fine." Casey reassured everyone, as the boys raised their eyebrows.

"What about you boys? Don't tell me you guys are completely innocent when under the influence of alcohol?" Gabriella asked.

"Were not as bad as you." Chad said smirking.

"How can you say that? We all know what Troy got up too.." Sharpay laughed, then stopped when she realized nobody else was laughing with her.

"Bit soon?" She asked.

"Yeah just a bit." Taylor murmured.

---

A week later, and one week before the girls set off for Las Vegas, it was Imogen and Jared's first birthday party.

"Hi welcome to Imogen and Jared's first birthday!" Sharpay greeted as she opened the door to a couple that knew Gabriella.

She opened the door wider, then looked them up and down. "Did you bring a gift?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh yeah.." The woman answered nervously.

"Oh good! The gift tables in the lounge, be sure to drop it off!" Sharpay told them happily then skipped off to greet more guests.

"Okay, time for the piñata!" Chad said excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"Chad, none of the children here are strong enough to even pick up the bat." Gabriella told him gently.

"Oh he knows that, he bought if for himself." Taylor laughed.

"It's all yours then." Gabriella winked.

"Hey." Troy said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, then kissed her head.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay in the kitchen? Is there enough food?" Gabriella asked, turning around.

"Everything's fine, but Zeke made some extra food just in case which is in fridge, so you don't need to worry."

"Okay, well how about we just open the presents now?" Gabi suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Everyone – were opening the presents in the lounge now!" She called out then led everyone into the lounge where there was a big table full of presents.

"Open ours first!" Chad grinned as he skipped over to the presents.

Gabriella and Troy laughed then followed him over to the table and picked up a big gift which was labelled, 'From Chad xxxx .. And Taylor!"

Troy picked it up then set it down on the floor, next to the twins. They slowly began taking the paper off until it revealed a very colourful box.

Gabriella kneeled down to see what it was then laughed. "You got my twins, a ball pit?"

"Yeah – it is going to be awesome, for Christmas, expect the attachable slide for it too!" Chad smiled.

"You know the twins are going to love this, which means it's going to be crazy." Troy grinned.

"Okay next present.." Gabriella said, picking up a sparkly pink wrapped gift and putting it by Imogen, then a sparkly blue one by Jared.

"Sharpay's?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" She asked shocked.

"Sharpay, you cannot give a gift to anyone if its not sparkly wrapped." He laughed, then watched as his children opened their gifts.

"Aw Sharpay they are gorgeous!" Gabriella gushed as she looked down at the set of clothes she'd bought each of them.

"Oh and underneath them there's also some baby shampoo and towels for them." Sharpay said sweetly.

"Thank you." Troy told her and Zeke then picked up a big gift basket.

"Wow, this looks great Casey."

"What's makes you think I didn't put it all together?" Ryan asked, resulting in everyone laughing.

Gabriella took the ribbon off it and looked inside to see bowls, plates, spoons and little forks, some pots for snacks, and some eat and discover food trays. There was also some cups and beakers, and bottles.

"You are always moaning you need more of this sort of stuff, so tada!" Casey said, pointing to the basket.

"Aw thanks Casey this is perfect." Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh, and just in case the twins don't really appreciate the gift, I got these too." She said, picking up two teddies off the table, one wearing a pink dress and the other wearing blue dungarees.

"Thanks again, okay next present!"

---

"Whoa, did they really get this much presents?" Gabriella asked the next morning as she and Troy stood outside their lounge.

"I didn't even know we knew this many people, it's like Christmas times ten in here!" Troy exclaimed, walking over to all the presents.

"What are we going to do with them all? We can't leave them all in here."

"We can take some up to their room, and put some under the stairs too."

"Couldn't they have like, given money instead?" Gabriella laughed.

"They could have.. Not that were short of cash anyway."

"I know, but I still need to finish my, 'I'm going to Vegas!' wardrobe." She grinned.

"Oh really? So once that's done, you'll have to get the 'Oh my god, I'm in Vegas' wardrobe?"

"Yep, but that's not until I get to Vegas, and get my hands on your credit card." Gabriella laughed then poked her tongue out, which made Troy get up off his knees and chase her into the kitchen.

"Okay okay! I'll take my own card!" She giggled while Troy picked her up.

"Good – because our anniversary is coming up, and I need my credit card to pick up a few things." He smirked, putting her back down then gently kissing her head.

"Like what?" Gabi asked, her eyes glowing.

"Things that will not be mentioned until the day."

"Fine." She pouted, but Troy just laughed it off and pulled her in for a hug.

"I've missed this." He said after a comfortable silence.

"What? Me trying to steal your credit card on various occasions?" Gabriella joked.

"Ha-ha. I've missed us just being alone together, this past year as been a bit crazy to say the least."

"I know I've missed just having long talks with you and stuff. These days either someone's in hospital, away, drunk, getting married or having a baby."

"Yeah that pretty much just summed up the whole year." He laughed, then tilted her chin up so she was looking directly up at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Brie." He grinned, then leaned in and kissed her.

---

"Okay, now have a great time – don't get too drunk." Troy told his wife as they stood outside their house the day the girls headed off to Las Vegas.

"I will – and I can't make any promises about not getting too drunk – this is Vegas." She laughed, then hugged him once more.

"Okay, call me when you get there – love you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"COME ON GABS!" Casey shouted out of the window then beeped. She had been parked outside the house waiting for them to say goodbye for five minutes.

"I love you too – take care of the twins, and have a good party yourself." She told him, then picked her suitcases up and put them into the boot of the car, then got in next to Sharpay.

"Ready?" Taylor asked, looking behind her seat.

"Ready." Gabriella nodded then waved off as Casey drove off.

Two hours later, the four of them were sitting on the plane to Vegas.

"It's just so sweet." Sharpay said quietly, wiping her eyes. She'd been watching Titanic for half an hour, and all the girls would get from her was an 'Aw', 'No Rose – Jack's the one for you!'

"So is everything planned for the wedding?" Taylor asked, turning towards Casey.

"Everything's done, nothing else to do. Only the two week wait, which is kinda dragging on already." She shrugged.

"It'll fly by, it seems like only yesterday we were waiting for the call to say you've gone into labour." Taylor laughed.

"So how is Toby?" Gabriella asked, as she knew Casey loved talking about her son.

"Oh my god, he smiles so much now, it's adorable – and you'll never guess what he done two nights ago!"

"Probably not."

"He high fived Ryan, oh you just had to be there! It was a typical father-son bonding thing." Casey said proudly, as Taylor and Gabriella just looked at each other smiling.

"What?" Casey asked.

"This time last year, we were in your shoes, gushing about our babies." Taylor laughed.

"Could be you again next year, any plans for another one?"

"I've got two already, and they can be a handful so I think I'm going to wait a bit longer."

"I dunno, I mean Tallulah is one and a bit now, so maybe when she's one and a half, maybe when she's two? But I do want another one." Taylor grinned.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, as we prepare to land at our first of two stops."


	25. What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I kept rewriting this chapter. I thought I had it all planned out, but it hasn't turned out as good as I thought. Anyway I wont keep you guys longer so here it is ****J**

**One last thing though, this story has been getting less and less reviews and less and less hits – so please guys review. I know you know how it feels for your story to be neglected. **

**It should be ending pretty soon unless theres something you'd like too see too, if there is REVIEW with it! I'll reply to any questions or ideas in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, even though I'm not totally fine with it : x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 – What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas**

"Reservations under Casey Davies – four rooms?" Casey asked the man behind the big reception desk.

He began typing into his computer, then nodded. He reached under the desk and pulled out four room cards and handed them to Casey. "Have a nice stay, if you need anything – don't hesitate to ask." He smiled, then hit the bell on the desk, which sent the bellhop running.

---

"This hotel is amazing!" Sharpay cried, walking through the door which was between her and Gabriella's room.

"I know, it's like were famous." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah! Anyway, are you ready?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I just have to put these earrings in and I will be." Gabriella told her, lifting up a pair of diamond earrings, and then walking into the big bathroom.

"How do I look?" Casey giggled, walking into Gabriella's room.

"Nice dress!" Sharpay complemented.

Casey was wearing a mocha coloured satin dress which came above the knees. The neckline of it was encrusted with jewels.

Gabriella was wearing a dark pink bubble dress, with silver heels. Sharpay was wearing a silver sequin front dress, and Taylor was wearing a navy baby doll dress.

"Is it me, or do we all look like we not married, or don't have any children?" Taylor asked, looking into the big mirror on the wall.

"Hey, I'm not married!" Casey pointed out.

"Not yet!" Gabriella laughed, coming back out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked the three girls in front of her.

---

Three hours later, all four girls were drunker than they had ever been before in their entire lives.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor had been glued to the dance floor all night, doing what they called 'dancing'. Casey had been sat at the bar talking to a man for an hour. She didn't know anything she was saying, and couldn't even understand half the stuff he was saying.

"So, are you single?" He slurred.

Casey and nodded. "As single as I'll ever be." Obviously not remembering she had recently gave birth and was a week before her wedding.

"Good. How about we get married tonight then?"

"Married!? Oh my god! Okay!" She cried, waving her arms about, which resulting knocking her two glasses of cocktails over.

"Okay – you meet me in the hotel's chapel in an hour." He winked, then walked off, occasionally nearly falling.

Casey skipped over to the girls dancing. "I'm getting married!" She screamed.

"To who?" Sharpay asked.

"This boy I met – forgot this name, but your all invited!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my god – congrat- congrat- what's the rest of it again?" Taylor asked, confused.

"You need some old something blue, something borrowed, something.. something.." Gabriella started.

"Something new!" Casey finished.

"Well something blue.." Taylor laughed then in about three moves took her blue bra off and out of her dress and handed it to Casey proudly.

Casey giggled then put it on over her dress, then began looking round for something borrowed.

"You can have my shoes – but I want them back, they were really really expensive." Sharpay slurred, then tried taking her shoes off, which took her about ten minutes.

"Something old?" Casey asked.

Gabriella took one of her earrings out and handed it over. "Troy gave these to me back when we were in college as a present." She grinned.

"Oh my god! For something new, you could have your hair done – there's a salon here!" Sharpay said jumping up and down.

---

"Welcome to Sally and Sarah's salon, where there's a sizzling spray tan sale on!" The woman happily told the four drunken girls in front of her.

"What?" Casey asked, not getting a word she was just told.

"Hun, do you want to have a nice tan?" She asked slower.

Casey mumbled something, but followed her into the tanning room anyway.

"And what about you sweetie, fancy a relaxing massage?" The other woman, wearing a nametag with Sally on, asked Taylor.

"Yes please! I feel like I'm going to throw up, so maybe you could, um like stop it?" She asked, then stumbled into the changing rooms, where she changed into a towel only.

Sarah came back from the spray tan room, and motioned for Sharpay and Casey to sit on the chairs in front of mirrors.

"So what would you like done?" Sarah asked Gabriella.

"Um, something completely different, like new." She said slowly. "Just cut away." Gabriella said, holding up her long hair.

One of the assistants came over to Sharpay and grinned. "And what would you like?"

"Oh my god, you know what I've always wanted – pink! Pink hair!" She giggled.

"Okay I'll streak it all pink before we go any further, then you can decide whether you want it all done." The assistant with a name tag with Sandra on it told her.

"Got it sister."

Back with Casey in the tanning room, she stood under the shower head and began tapping her foot. The woman called Sarah had told her it would start in about two minutes, but nothing had come out.

Casey looked up at the shower head and began tapping it until it came on and sprayed all over her face.

"Well that was refreshing." She told herself, then began rubbing it all in, unlike what Sarah had told her what to do.

As fake tan began spraying from the sides too, Casey held her hands up to try and stop it, but it was getting a bit too powerful so she ended up slipping and landing onto the shower's floor.

Once the spraying had stopped, she stood back up, and shook her body.

"Okay well that didn't go to plan." She said, and then pressed the button on the wall that said, 'FULL SPRAY'.

----

"Wow, hunny your hair looks gorgeous." Sarah told Gabriella as she brushed through it once more. It was now shoulder length, unlike before where it was sitting just under her rib cage.

"It's short." Gabriella said, stating the obvious.

"Nothing gets past you does it." Sarah laughed then walked over to the front desk, where Gabriella followed her.

"Um, you don't take game tokens do you?" She asked, fishing through her purse.

"No, they are supposed to be kept in casino."

"Oh, of course." Gabriella said nodding, then handing Sarah her credit card.

Over in the corner, Taylor was receiving a back massage off Sally.

"You know, your hands are like angels hands – not that I've ever felt an angels hands, but you know when you just think it, but you don't really know?" She rambled on as Sally pretended she was listening.

"Okay were done with that, is there anything else you'd like while you're in the salon?" She asked, getting up and washing her hands.

"Oh yeah – you can so totally braid my hair, you know my husband? Chad, well everyone knows him, always told me I'd look hot in braids." Taylor grinned then got up off the massage table and walked over and sat on one of the chairs in front of the mirrors.

She turned to her side and started laughing at what she saw.

"I don't know why you're laughing; at least my hair looks nicer than yours." Sharpay told her seriously, as the assistant began washing her mostly pink hair.

"Not for long.." Taylor sang.

----

Fifty five minutes, two new hair styles, one stolen leopard skin skirt, and one pig face paint later the four girls were standing outside the wedding chapel.

Taylor was stood there, still in her towel – she didn't bother to change back into her dress and her hair was only half done.

"_Okay guys! It's time for me to get married!" Casey told Sharpay and Taylor as she came out of the tanning room, completely orange._

"_Okay well I gotta go." Taylor told Sally then got up and handed Sarah her card._

"_Only half the side of your hair is braided though!?" _

"_Your point?"_

"Can we make this quick, I'm kinda on the run right now." Gabriella told everyone.

After she had had her hair done, she headed to a boutique and tried on a leopard skinned skirt. It looked awful, but Gabriella did not care. She left her top in the changing room so was just in her bra, and ran out of the store, forgetting how most people usually paid for the clothes before they left the store.

"_Miss! Miss you have to pay for that!" The security shouted, then began chasing her as Gabriella sped up then turned the corner._

_She kept running until she reached the hotel chapel, where everyone seemed to be looking at her._

"_What? You've never seen a maid of honour in a skirt and bra? Then you guys have never lived." _

"Sharpay, your face is kinda freaking me out." Casey told her gently.

A pink streak haired Sharpay turned around sharply. "I think it's cute."

"_So you do face paints?" Sharpay asked, the woman on the street who was currently painting a tiger on a little boy's face._

_  
"Okay look, I have a wedding to get to – so how about just quickly paint a pig on my face and I'll be on my way?" Sharpay offered._

"_I'm painting somebody else at the moment sorry." The woman told her._

"_Yeah look I don't really care, move it tiger." She said, glaring at the little boy who quickly got off the chair and ran to his father waiting at the side._

"Her face? Have you looked in a mirror recently? You could blind the sun." Gabriella laughed.

"Ha-ha, funny, but this is funnier. Taylor you're my new maid of honour!" Casey said smiling.

Gabriella gasped. "I feel so rejected and hurt."

"You? She didn't even consider me!" Sharpay cried.

"I don't want a pig as my maid of honour."

"Oh, so your calling me a pig now are you!?"

"Well you look like one – and the hair is not helping the situation." Casey laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair! Or my face for that matter!" Sharpay defended.

"Okay okay! Now who's ready to get married?" The woman behind the desk asked, coming over to the four women, sensing something was wrong.

"Moi." Casey said giggling.

"Okay well their ready for you inside, your husband to be is already inside – so it's now just up to you." She smiled, motioned for Casey to go into the over decorated chapel, then walked back over to her desk.

The piano that sounded like it hadn't been tuned in years, began playing as the doors opened revealing four confused looking girls.

Casey stumbled in with a small bouquet of yellow and white flowers with Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella rushing in behind her.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Casey announced once she reached the top of the alter, looking directly at her future husband, who she had no idea who he was, or what his name was for that matter.

"Hey you." He grinned, then tapped her nose then laughed.

Casey turned to the girls and give them a disgusted look then turned back and showed him a sweet smile.

"Oh you.. You- you guy." She said, obviously struggling to put a sentence together.

"Okay, on with the ceremony – Dearly beloved, we are gathered here – blahblah you guys know the rest, moving on."

"Are you even a real vicar?" Gabriella asked, poking him in the face.

"Why, uh yes – yes I am, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop poking me in the face."

"Okay now do you, uh sorry what's your name?" The middle aged man asked, turning to Casey.

"Casey Davies." She said proudly.

"Okay do you Casey Davies take.. Name please?"

"Markus Jones."

"Got it, do you take him do be your-"

"Casey?!" A voice was heard. A all too familiar voice. Someone who was stuck deep inside, and far back in her mind – who should have been right at the front.

Casey turned to face the door then dropped her bouquet of flowers once she saw the four men standing there.

"R-Ryan?" She stuttered.


	26. The Morning After

**Okay so I kinda forgot that it was like a week ago since I last updated - I thought it was only a few days ago, so sorry haha. This chapter basically is the aftermath of the last chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! The story is coming to end in a few more chapters unless theres something more you guys want if so REVIEW! I now reply to questions and ideas in the chapters so yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**Replies.**

**soccer789 – Well the only permanent Gabi's short hair, and possibly Sharpay's hair pink streaked hair :P. Well you know the kind that's not super permanent, but will stay in for quite a long time? Anyway thank for you review! **

**Jenbabyluv – Cool idea :)**** Not sure if I'm going to use it like as a result from Vegas, but I am actually thinking of using it soon.. **

**hsmgal142 - Yep, they're all there - I explain how they got there and stuff in this chapter :D!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – The Morning After**

"Good morning sunshine." Troy said to his wife as she slowly opened her eyes, which they quickly widened at the sight of Troy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting up then holding her head.

"Well long story short, Ryan surprised us all with tickets to Vegas – even though we thought we were just going out in New York, but he's always wanted to go Vegas – and he wanted to see how drunk you lot really were. But of course, none of us expected this."

"This, being?"

"Casey nearly getting married to some man and you Taylor and Sharpay being the bridesmaids." Troy informed her.

"What!?" Gabriella cried, sitting up even more.

"You were drunk, had your hair cut short – when I found you, you were in a leopard coloured skirt with just a bra on and you weren't wearing my earrings." Troy said.

Gabriella lifted her hands up to her now shoulder length hair and gasped. She got off the bed and ran to the mirror on the wall.

"Oh my god."

Troy slowly walked over to her, and stood behind it. "It doesn't look too bad, I've sort of got used to it already. The amount of times I had to help you to the bathroom to be sick – then lift your hair up for you." He said, then shivered.

"Was I really that drunk?"

----

"Yes you really that drunk! I can't believe you Casey!" Ryan cried at his ashamed fiancé, who was sitting on the bed still trying to remember what happened last night – and wondering if this was all a joke.

"I'm so sorry – I can't remember any of it, I was out of it Ryan – you know I wouldn't purposely marry someone that isn't you." She pleaded with him.

"I know – but it's just the fact that if we hadn't turned up when we did – you would of, and that kinda just freaks me out." He sighed, not knowing where to go with this. He was mad about it, but it wasn't all Casey's fault, and he didn't want to go on about it.

"Look I'm just as mad about it as you are – and me being completely orange is not helping the situation. I think I might just never drink again – especially not with those three." Casey said giving him a small smile.

----

"You could have at least let her finish the job." Chad said to Taylor, looking at his wife's half braided hair.

"Yeah, but then the whole wedding thing came up – which I was totally psyched for, so I just left it." Taylor told him, trying to undo some of them.

"It does look pretty hot thought." He grinned, then walked over to her left, so he only saw one side of her head. "At least from here it does anyway.."

"I'm sorry we ruined your night – if you hadn't of seen us you could have had a perfectly good bachelor party."

"Yeah, but if we hadn't of seen you – Casey would have been married to that dude."

"I guess your right. Thanks for picking my clothes up by the way. I can't believe I was walking around in a towel.." Taylor cringed.

"You can't remember a thing?"

----

"I can't remember anything!" Sharpay cried, as she brushed her hair once more. She'd been running her hands through it all morning, and washing it continuously – hoping the pink streaks would just go away. Along with the hangover too.

"I can't believe you let yourself get that drink Sharpay.." Zeke said, a bit disappointed at how last night turned out.

"The drinks just kept coming – god I wish we never came!" She was also extremely stressed as she had come home without her very expensive heels that she loved.

"I'm sure they'll turn up Shar." Zeke reassured her, knowing she was thinking about them.

"I hope so. What am I going to do about this though?!" She said pointing to her hair.

"I'd leave it till we get back – we both know you only like Harriet doing your hair." Zeke reminded her. Harriet was Sharpay's long term hairdresser.

"Oh yeah. Were going to have to buy a hat downstairs or something – I cannot walk out of this hotel looking like this."

"At least the face paints off." Zeke chuckled, then stopped when Sharpay sent him a glare.

----

Everybody was sitting down at the table in the dining room waiting for Casey and Ryan. They had briefly discussed last night with each other, the girls already vowing not to drink again.

Ryan led Casey in, then spotted everybody and went to sit next to them. As they reached the table, Troy and Chad began humming 'Here comes the bride.'

Casey groaned then sat down next to Zeke. "I'm depressed enough as it is guys."

"So you nearly got married, stayed in a spray tan room a bit too long – it's not the end of the word?" Taylor said, trying to be optimistic.

"Easy for you to say, you were just in a towel and had half your hair done terribly."

"Hey – half of my hair was nice!"

"I can't wait to leave this place later." Casey muttered.

"Oh by the way." Ryan started, then reached into his pocket and handed Gabriella a pair of diamond earrings.

"My earrings! Thank you so much Ryan – wear did you find them!?" Gabriella said happily, taking them out of his hands.

"In Casey's ears." He smirked.

"Sorry?" Casey tried.

"Hey – it's not your fault; I must have given them to you – its fine." Gabriella told her, and then began to put them onto her ears.

"Also, I found these on Casey too." He laughed, reaching into a paper bag and bringing out a pair of silver heels.

"Oh! I thought I'd lost these!" Sharpay cried.

"Sorry again." Casey blushed.

"Casey – none of this is your fault – we were all drunk, so don't think were blaming you in anyway." Sharpay said kindly.

"Thanks guys – but can we just forget about this weekend? I think the only good thing that's come out of it is we found out that Gabriella looks amazing with short hair."

Gabriella smiled then ran her hands through her shoulder length hair shyly.

"That may be the only good thing.."

----

Two days later.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Gabriella said to her mom, after telling her the story of Las Vegas as they stood either side of the parks slide, helping Imogen and Jared slide down it one by one.

"I wish you were more careful about the amounts of alcohol you drink Gabriella." Her mother told her seriously.

"Me too." She said, letting Jared slide down then meeting him at the bottom of it to pick him back up.

"You should really from now on – it's caused a lot of problems for the lot of you. There was Sharpay and Casey who could have damaged themselves and their babies, Taylor who passed out, Troy who kissed Amy, Troy telling his parents you were pregnant – and now this."

"Details, details!" Gabriella said, but knew her mother was right. Anytime they got drunk, they always got themselves into trouble and regretted it the next morning.

"Seriously though Gabriella, think about your children – they don't want to be told about all your drunken stories when they grow up do they?"

"We can just not tell them?" Gabriella smirked.

"I'm not joking dear."

"I know, I know – that's why I am not drinking like that again. Few glasses of wine here and there – but now I'm completely dedicated to my job and bringing up these two cuties." She said proudly.

"How are the others then?" Ms Montez asked, picking Imogen up and taken her over to the bench, with Gabriella following her with Jared.

"Their better now. Casey was really upset about the whole thing, you know she's always been responsible and stuff – well this was a really bad for her. Ryan understands though, and told her he'd forget about it – he's just happy they got there when they did."

"How about Sharpay and Taylor?"

"Well they weren't really affected by it that much. Sharpay had her hair dyed back to normal yesterday so she's fine again – and Taylor's hair's been un braided and that, so everyone's fine now, just trying to forget about it for Casey's sake."

"Well she'll be married for real soon – how long now?"

"Two days."

"Just make sure you don't drink in the reception Gabriella." Her mother warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	27. A Good Year

**Okay this is the last chapter! There's not much else I can do with them now, I mean I've put every possible drama I could think of in here LOL. But I'm actually thinking of doing a oneshot later in the month, on them like four years later, when their in their late twenties - so it would be a little oneshot on how they are etc. Thoughts on that?**

**This chapter skips forward like three months, so skipping Christmas etc, as the whole New Year thing settled pretty good in it. Sorry I didnt update earlier, I was questioning myself whether to end it, and stuck on ideas.**

**Lastly, a HUGE thank you to everyone to reviewed, favourited or even just read this story, and Anywhere But Here - thank you all SO much! Continue to review and stuff, even though its over.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and one last time - REVIEW!**

**PS. If you like Niley (NickxMiley) I have a Hannah Montana fic out now based on that couple so check that out, and also my other Troyella fic - Bet On It. And you may aswell check out Christmas Without You too, I know Christmas is over, but still read and review it !**

**Rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – A Good Year**

January 10th 2008.

Nearly three and a half months later, many things had been accomplished. Casey finally got married – to the right man this time, and then she and Ryan went for their three week honeymoon to Italy.

Gabriella had finally found an editor in chief for her magazine, so she now able to spend much more time with her family, but still working in the office once or twice a week.

Everything had finally settled down from the Amy troubles, and Troy was finally back on top of his basketball career. Himself and Chad leading their team to the championships.

Life was finally back as it was like a year ago – of course with a few exceptions.

"So did any of our predictions for last year come true?" Taylor spoke up, as they all sat around Sharpay's big dining table, just finishing their delicious dinner that Zeke had served.

It was the first time they had met up officially, since the New Year, and was so far going over last year and their expectations for the New Year.

"Nope." Chad said gloomily.

"You predicted you'd meet the president Chad, you didn't even leave New Mexico last year, apart from to go to Vegas." Ryan smirked.

"Hey – it could have happened. What did you predict?"

"I predicted I'd be happy with Casey and our child." Ryan said proudly.

"Oh yeah that's right, predict all the boring stuff."

"Our predictions are usually so realistic, things we practically know will happen – this year, why don't we just hope for a few ambitious things, and see what happens?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Taylor shrugged, and then started raking her brain for some sort of hope or wish.

"I got one, I hope my magazine will become a big seller, and really popular." Gabriella told everyone.

"Your magazine already is popular Gab – your first issue was amazing!" Sharpay said.

"I know it's quite popular, but I want it to like, be really famous in other countries too. Like go international." She smiled.

"Cool – I really really hope I meet the president this year." Chad said happily.

Everybody groaned. He never really got the whole prediction and hopes thing.

----

"Two weddings, two babies, two holidays, one almost wedding, an obsessed killer, and one almost burning house. Quite a year last year was. Going to be hard to top that one." Troy laughed.

"Yeah – it was pretty wild. But if anything, I think it's brought the lot of us much, much closer." Sharpay said, smiling at everybody as they sat in her big living room, each with a glass of wine in their hands.

Of course, the girls were limiting how much they were drinking. One of their new year's resolutions was to stop having wild nights out – it just caused trouble and regrets for everybody.

"What was your best bit of 2007?" Zeke asked, trying to remember something interesting.

"And don't say something boring like, 'Oh I got married' or 'I had a baby' seriously, that's all you guys talk about these days." Chad moaned.

"I think one of mine definitely has to be the annual Troy vs. Chad basketball game – last years one sure was funny." Ryan grinned as he tried to remember how competitive the two of them were.

"_Chad-" Taylor started but quickly got interrupted by her husband. _

"Don't talk to me – I have to concentrate, this game only happens once a year baby." Chad said, stretching his arms and legs. 

_  
"Don't you think your taking this a bit serious?" Taylor asked worriedly._

"_Me, taking this serious? I'm just going with the flow baby, having fun – that's what it's all about. It doesn't matter who wins or who loses, its all about taking part, and enjoying everybody being here, as friends." Chad told her, obviously something he had memorized the night before._

"_Yo' man, how's the star player?" Ryan asked, handing him a drink. He was accompanying Chad as his 'manager' for the game._

"_Doing well – should be a great game."_

Gabriella laughed. "That day, I saw a different side to my husband."

"_Gabriella, hand the twins over a sec." Troy told her, as he finished tying his laces up._

_  
"Uh why, you're not going to practise throwing them into the basket are you?" Gabriella chuckled, but seriously wondering what he did have in mind._

_  
"No I'm going to practise weights on them, you know lift them up and down a few times." Troy said, completely serious._

_  
"..You know I think I'm just going to stand over there, with the others, and I'm taking the twins with me." _

"_How's the soon to be winner of the Troy vs. Chad annual basketball game?" Zeke asked, jogging up to him. Zeke was representing Troy in the game._

"_Doing great should be another excellent game like last year."_

"Okay, so we were a little competitive.." Troy said.

"A little?" Sharpay questioned.

"We? Dude I think it's safe to say, I was completely fine." Chad defended, as everyone started laughing and shaking their heads.

"I think one of mine has to be when I took Sharpay to an auction, to find something antique for my mom – but Sharpay got a little carried away." Casey laughed.

"_Item 76, an old and valuable silver sun mirror, with diamonds encrusted around it, with a touch of pearls. Said to be made around 1945 – we'll start the bidding at two hundred dollars."_

"_That mirror is gorgeous – I have to have it!" Sharpay whispered then her hand shot in the air, before anybody else had the chance to think about it._

"_We have two hundred, do we have two twenty?"_

_A red haired woman sitting in the front row raised her hand, obviously interested in what was on sale._

"_Higher? Anybody for two fifty?"  
_

"_Oh please, of course." Sharpay smirked, raising her hand once more._

_  
"We have two fifty! Two seventy, do we have two seventy?!" _

_The red haired woman, looked back at Sharpay, smiled at her then lifted her arm up._

"_Two seventy, do we have anything higher?"_

"_Three hundred!" Sharpay called out, sure the woman wouldn't bid any higher than that._

"_Three fifty!" She challenged, Sharpay starting to get more and more annoyed._

_  
"Oh, three fifty? Is that the best you can do? You're betting against Sharpay Evans here – famous Broadway star. I'll take four hundred!" _

_The man behind the desk, quickly looked back to the woman in the front, who shrugged, letting Sharpay take the mirror home._

"_Sold to the blonde in the back, for four hundred dollars!" He announced._

_Sharpay clapped her hands happily, then after the auction was over, went over to retrieve it. She walked over to the table where it was on, then stopped, and looked at it._

_  
"You know, it looked much nicer from where I was sitting. This can go in the coat closet, it's not that nice."_

Everybody laughed at that typical Sharpay story. She was always buying things then realized she either didn't need them, or simply didn't like them.

"What about the time Troy was trying to get Gabi to sing at that karaoke bar?" Taylor asked.

"_You're telling me, the only reason you guys came, and brought me here – was to hear me sing? Guys we could have saved the journey, and I would have sang for you back home." Gabriella told them all._

_  
"Yeah, we could here you any day – but these guys cant, so come on!" Ryan told her, pointing up the empty stage which had a mic in the middle of it._

_  
"No, no way." Gabriella said firmly._

"_Oh come on! Live a little, take a few chances Gabi." Casey said happily._

_  
"I've taken a chance already. I was going to wear blue but then decided to wear red!"  
_

"_You didn't!? Oh my god, seriously Gabi – I look up to you in the fashion world, always taking risks. I mean a change from blue to red?! You are crazy!" Chad said, putting on a very high pitched voice._

_  
Everybody but Gabriella burst into laughter then quickly stopped when they realized she still hadn't agreed to go get up and sing._

_  
"Please Brie. You have an amazing voice, and it would be a shame not to let everybody hear it. If they got the chance to, I'm sure it would make their night, hearing a beautiful voice like yours." Troy said gently, putting his right hand over hers and squeezing it._

_Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. She hated it when he turned like this when he really wanted her to do something – because she couldn't turn down the gorgeous blue eyes, and that gorgeous face._

_She sighed then got up. "Fine – but I'm choosing the song."  
_

_She walked up to the stage, then flicked through the song book then stopped at page 15 and smiled. She handed the book over to the pianist then walked over to the mic._

"_First I was afraid, I was petrified.."_

"What a classic!" Zeke laughed.

----

"I have a feeling this year going to be a good one.." Gabriella told Troy as she rested her head on his chest, the both of them lying on the sofa.

"The stars been telling you something?" He asked amusedly.

"Ha-ha. No I just have this funny feeling that now after all the crap has stopped, this year actually might have no life threatening events."

"Don't jinx us now.."

"There can't be any more bad luck in the world for us to have, so don't worry." She laughed.

"So, you still have to touch some wood, just in case."

"Wood?" Gabriella asked, lifting her head up.

"Yeah, so were not jinxed, so come on, touch it." Troy told her, shifting a bit then looking down at the coffee table beside them.

"I'm not touching it Troy – you know the whole jinx thing isn't true.."

"It is. Even if it isn't, we have to be on the safe side – touch it!"

"Fine! I will!" She stressed, then reached over and touched the coffee table. "Happy?" She sighed.

"I am. And you should be too – we could have just saved someone's life." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, then sat up. "Okay, I have something to tell you." She said in a serious tone.

"Okay, shoot." Troy said, turning his head so he was looking Gabriella directly in the eyes.

Gabriella continued holding their gaze, until she took a deep breath and nodded, like she was reassuring herself about something.

"I'm pregnant." She said after a long pause.

* * *

**Lmao, cliffhanger on the last chapter! To find out more about that, look out for a oneshot coming from me later in the month!**


	28. AUTHORS NOTE THIS IS THE LIFE!

**Just wanted to quickly post this and tell you that the sequel to this story has been uploaded!**

**It's called 'This Is The Life' and is basically a one shot about 4/5 years later from this story. It's the last in the triology, but who knows, if I'm ever bored again I might add to that one shot etc.**

**So make sure you check it out! It has about 3 reviews right now..? Not really happy with that lmao as I know there were quite a few Anywhere But Here/ Where I Belong fans out there.**

**So anyway read it, review it, and favourite it!  
**

**Love you guys xx**


End file.
